Shattered
by Raven524
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS: This story refers to Season 2 episodes! Both brothers were having trouble coping with their father’s death. Unfortunately, the actions of one may end up destroying the other. Can they heal before it’s too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Summary:** WARNING SPOILERS: This story refers to Season 2 episodes! Both brothers were having trouble coping with their father's death. Unfortunately, the actions of one may end up destroying the other. Can they heal before it's too late?

**Raven 524**: This story is taking place after Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things and will refer to other episodes from Season 2. If you haven't watched any of season 2 and don't want to know what is happening, then don't read this story. That being said, I just couldn't resist picking up after Dean revealed his feelings to Sam at the end of CSPWDT. Jensen and Jared did such a good job in that scene that I'm sure the story won't come close to doing them justice. But the writer's soul in me just couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy my take on where they go from here.

**Shattered**

**Chapter 1 – Unwanted**

Dean fought the tears as they fell from his eyes. He looked at his silent brother who sat beside him on the lonely road side. "So tell me, what could you possibly say to make that all right?"

Sam swallowed at the raw emotion that was rolling off his brother in waves, pulling Sam under as it washed over him. What could he say? He had been pushing his brother to admit how he felt and now that it was here, he had no idea what to say.

Dean looked off towards the horizon for another moment then taking a deep breath stood and headed back to the driver's seat without another word. Sam sighed and got back into the car, he looked at his brother, but could see that Dean was already building the wall back up that had come between the two brothers since their father's death.

Sam wanted to shake him and tell him it wasn't his fault. If anyone was at fault it was him. If he had done what his father ordered, if he had just once not argued but did what his father asked…Dean wouldn't be sitting on the side of the road wishing he had never come back. In the end, the demon got away and Sam's father died any way. Now he was also losing his brother and he wasn't sure how to get him back.

Dean drove in silence for the rest of the day. He never said another word, never looked at his brother even though Sam had tried to make some kind of eye contact. He ignored the sighs and other signs that Sam was upset. There was nothing that could fix this…no words that could fill the emptiness that had become a part of him since his father died. He knew that Sam was hurting, knew that he should be trying to get him to talk, to reassure him. But Dean couldn't find the strength…his world was shattered along with a part of his soul and he wasn't sure that he could put all the pieces back together again.

As day turned into night, Dean pulled up to a motel. He smiled slightly at he saw that somewhere along the line his brother had fallen asleep. Dean registered them and then drove around the back of the motel. "Come on Sammy, time to go to bed."

Sam opened his eyes and quietly followed Dean into the room. He dropped his bag at the end of his bed and went into the bathroom. Sam couldn't believe the man looking back at him in the mirror. His face was pale with large circles under his eyes. The bruise where Dean had hit him was still visible on his cheek. But most telling was the emptiness and hopelessness that was reflected in the depths of his eyes. He wondered again why he was continuing on. The demon had plans for him and yet he still had no idea what they were. He also knew that Dean was keeping something from him. His father had spent time with Dean before he died, he must have told Dean something, but right now Sam didn't really want to push his brother for more. Dean had given him enough for now.

Sam jumped as he heard a loud knock on the door. "Are you ok Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Sam ran water over his face and once more buried his feelings deep. He wished that he could share the load with his brother, but right now that wasn't an option. It might never be an option again, so Sam better get used to it. He would have to be the strong one for a while and hope that Dean could get past his guilt.

Sam moved out of the room and did what he had been doing since their father's death. He sat on the bed and tried to stay out of Dean's way. "I think I'll get some sleep. Do you need anything Dean?"

Dean looked at his younger brother. "No I'm good. You know we really should grab some dinner…you haven't eaten all day."

Sam shook his head. "No thanks Dean…I'm really tired. But you can go if you want."

Dean sighed and walked towards the bathroom. He knew he couldn't leave Sam alone, besides he really wasn't hungry either. "You know, bed sounds really good. I'm just going to take a quick shower."

Before Dean got to the bathroom door he heard his brother say softly. "I'm glad you came back Dean…God help me, I'm sorry Dad is gone. But I'm glad you're with me."

Dean stopped and looked at his brother. Sam refused to raise his eyes to meet his brother's. He continued to look at the floor. Dean sat on the bed opposite his brother. "Look Sam, it's going to take me a little time to get past this ok? But I want you to know I'm here for you. I know this hasn't been easy for you and I've been acting like an ass around you…but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Sam raised his head and looked at Dean. "I'll always be here for you too Dean."

Dean smiled and rose to take his shower. "Dude, we're starting to sound like a bad Orah episode. You go ahead and get some sleep. In the morning we can see if there are any jobs in this area ok?"

"Sure Dean." Sam said quietly as he stretched out on the bed and sighed. He was so tired that he didn't even mind the pain that was throbbing in his hand. He knew that he'd have to take care of it, but right now sleep was more important. Beside, he didn't want to bother Dean. He could take care of himself.

Dean watched as Sam's eyes closed and then entered the shower. As the hot water coursed over his shoulders, he thought about what Sam had said. There really was nothing he could do to bring his father back. All he could do now was keep his brother safe. In then end, it was all that really mattered to Dean. As long as he had Sam, he would continue to fight.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The man had been tracking them for some time. He watched as the two brothers entered the motel room and smiled. He would be patient. He smiled as he heard a moan coming from the trunk of his car. The latest addition would soon be added to his collection. Everything was almost ready. Eventually Dean would leave Sam alone and then he would make them both pay. No one messed with him and got away with it.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam moaned in his sleep as the same dream that he had been having once again made its appearance. _He was back in the cabin, the gun aimed at his father._

"_Do it Sam…you have to end this son!" John cried _

_Sam's hand shook as he cocked the gun. "No Sammy…don't!" Dean begged him not to shoot._

_The scene shifted to the hospital._

"_I knew that I never should have brought you with…I knew you wouldn't be able to do what had to be done!" John yelled at Sam "If you have just followed my orders, your brother wouldn't be lying near death!"_

_Sam found himself in another room, this time both Dean and his father were there. He could hear the demon's voice "You have to choose Sammy, you can't have both. You have to kill one of them, which one will it be?"_

"_I won't do it…I won't kill either one…take me!"_

"_All in good time Samuel…I have big plans for you…but since you won't choose, I will!"_

"NO!" Sam sat up in the bed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He winced as he forgot and put pressure on his bad hand. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep; Sam decided to do what he had been doing since his father's death. He quietly pulled his father's journal out of his pack and sat at the small desk. He began once again to read his father's words, trying to find answers, but knowing already that he wouldn't find them.

"Sammy? You ok?" Dean sat up and squinted at the dark form of his brother sitting at the small desk.

"I'm fine Dean, go back to sleep." Sam said quietly as once again the silent tears began to fall down his face.

TBC

Raven524: Ok so I'm working on two stories at once here. I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to keep each one going, but I just couldn't leave Sam and Dean where they were left last week. Let me know what you think by pressing the little button!


	2. Chapter 2 New Roles

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 2 – New Roles**

Dean woke the next morning as the sun began to stream through the thin drapes covering the windows. As he sat up, he noticed that the room was empty with no sign of his brother. "Sam?" Dean called as he headed towards the bathroom, but his brother wasn't there either.

For a moment, Dean panicked. Had Sam left him? The way he had been treating the kid, he wouldn't blame him. Dean ran a shaky hand through his hair. All he had left was Sam, he couldn't lose him too. Dean headed for the door and stepped out into the morning sunshine. The Impala was still parked where he had left it, but there was no sign of his gangly brother.

Dean headed back into the room, deciding that he would have to finish getting dressed and find out what happened. He couldn't believe that his brother would walk out on him…he had promised he would be there for Dean just last night. His father had left him and once again Sam had left him. Well Dean was tired of being left. As soon as he found his freaky brother, he was going to beat some sense into him.

Just as Dean was grabbing for his keys he heard the door open and in walked the object of his anger. He was balancing two cups of coffee with a bag of something. Dean blinked as he saw Sam move past him quietly, placing the food and cups on the table. He acted like Dean wasn't even there.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Dean shouted, the recent fear of losing yet another member of his family too strong to stop the anger.

Sam jumped and looked up at Dean. He saw the anger in his brother's eyes…the same anger he had seen frequently there since their father's death. He hated it and also feared it. Sam moved his hand unconsciously to his cheek as he backed away from his brother. "Sorry Dean, I didn't realize that I needed permission to get breakfast!"

Dean couldn't believe it, here he had been worried sick that something had happened and his brother was mouthing off to him. "Have you ever heard of leaving a note Sam? I mean, where was your head? I wake up and find you gone…what was I to think huh?"

Sam had had enough. He knew that Dean was hurting, but so was he. He had been ok with being Dean's punching bag and even was willing to take the fits of anger. But he refused to be dressed down like some errant child. Sam walked over to Dean, his fists clenched at his side. "You know what Dean, I'm tired of this. I know you're hurting and you're right. I can't fix this…so I guess that not only makes me a bad son, but also a bad brother in your book. I don't know what you want from me, but I've had it. You aren't Dad and I don't take orders from you like some 10 year old!"

Dean couldn't stop himself, for the second time he hauled back and hit Sam in the face. Sam reached up and touched his face, coming away with blood from his split lip. Sam looked sadly at his brother as he calmly walked into the bathroom and reaching for a washcloth began to clean the blood from his face.

Dean just sat and watched as his brother walked away from him. As quickly as it had come, his anger began to fade away and was replaced by self loathing. He had done it again…he had hurt his brother. What was wrong with him? He was supposed to be taking care of Sam, not tearing him apart. Dean took a deep breath and walked towards the bathroom. "Sam..ah…listen man…I'm sorry. I…"

Sam turned and looked at the pain in his brother's eyes and sighed. He really didn't know how to reach his brother and right now he didn't really know if he wanted to try. He needed to get some space and maybe give Dean some as well. "It's ok Dean…look I'm going to head over to the clinic up the street…I'll be back in a little while." Sam began to walk past Dean, but Dean grabbed his brother's hand trying to stop him.

"Sammy? Please don't leave…we need to talk."

Sam yelped with pain as he pulled his hand from Dean's grasp. "I know Dean, we do need to talk, but not right now ok?"

Dean took a closer look at Sam and for the first time noticed that his brother's face was showing signs of him being in pain. His eyes traveled down to the hand that Sam was holding gingerly. "Crap Sammy, why didn't you say something? We should have taken care of that last night! Hold on, I'll get my coat and drive you over there."

Sam turned to Dean and held up his hand. "No, Dean…not this time. I can take care of this myself. It's just broken; all they will do is x-ray and cast it. There's no sense in you having to sit around for that."

Dean couldn't believe that he had forgotten about his brother's hand and worse than that...Sam didn't want him there. "But Sam, you don't need to walk…I can drive you there. We can stop for breakfast afterwards…"

Sam just shook his head. He really needed to get away and try to figure things out…his hand gave him a good excuse. "Really Dean, I'm not mad at you ok. I just…I just need to start doing things on my own. I'll call you if I need you ok?"

Dean nodded as he watched his brother walk out the door. He just hoped that he hadn't done too much damage this time. He just hoped that Sam would understand why he had panicked when he woke to find Sam gone with no note. Dean walked over to grab the cup of coffee and froze as he saw a small white piece of paper on the table. His eyes began to fill with tears as he read the words…

_Dean,_

_Couldn't sleep, decided to go to the restaurant for coffee and some food for breakfast...be back soon._

_Sam_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam walked quickly towards the clinic he had seen when he had headed for the restaurant earlier. He really wasn't angry at Dean; he had recognized the fear that had been beneath the anger. In fact, since his father's death, Dean had kept Sam under even closer scrutiny than he had before.

Sam sighed as he filled out the appropriate paperwork and sat in the waiting room. The pain in his hand was worse than before, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He was failing his brother on so many levels. Even now he realized that he wanted Dean to share his pain with him so that he could get his brother back…Dean was right….Sam was selfish. As he thought back over the year, he realized how easily he had fallen back into the roll of little brother. He was used to letting Dean do the worrying and take care of things that Sam didn't want to face. Now Dean seemed to be morphing into a younger version of his father. Barking orders and expecting Sam to obey without question…just like his father.

A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. If he had only followed the order his father had given…things would probably be different now. Sam decided that no matter how hard it was, he would try to give Dean what he needed. He would follow where ever his brother led and try to follow his orders without question…then maybe the hole that was threatening to swallow him would diminish.

Sam heard his name called and headed in to have his hand looked at. As expected, the doctor did an x-ray and told him what he already knew…his hand was broken. After giving the doctor a story about being in a fender bender, he gritted his teeth as the cast was applied to his sore hand. The doctor patted him on the shoulder as he gave Sam a shot for the pain. "Here you go son, you can get this prescription filled at the pharmacy here in the clinic. You should call someone to get you…that shot I gave you will make you groggy. Just keep the cast dry, it should be ready to come off in about 6 weeks. I don't think you'll have any permanent damage."

Sam thanked the doctor and stood to head out of the clinic, but as he started towards the door the room began to spin. The doctor grabbed him and helped him into a chair. "I told you son, that pain killer is going to knock you out…is there someone I can call for you?"

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He paused for just a moment before he pushed the button for the only one that he needed…"Hey Dean?"

"Sammy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…they gave me a shot…I can't walk back, I'm sorry…" So much for him being independent, Sam thought as he gave Dean the location of the clinic.

"Don't worry about it Sammy…I'll be there in 5 minutes. You stay there you hear me?"

"Yes Sir!" Sam answered as his eyes began to close.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, not much action yet, but there will be soon…hope it's not too angsty for you all. Don't forget to let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 Big Brother Returns

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 3 – Big Brother Returns**

Dean raced to the clinic the phone conversation with Sam still fresh in his mind. Sam only responded that way to their father…what the hell was wrong with him? Dean entered the clinic and was surprised to find his brother sitting quietly in the waiting room, a pharmacy bag in his hand. He was staring off into space and didn't acknowledge that Dean was even there.

"Sammy?" Dean said quietly not wanting to spook his brother.

Sam slowly turned his eyes towards his brother's but they were dull and unfocused. Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. "Stay here for just a minute Sammy; I need to talk to your doctor."

Dean asked the receptionist to if he could speak to the treating physician. She smiled and told him that the Doctor would be with him shortly. Dean returned to sit beside his obviously stoned brother. What he couldn't figure out was why Sam was so out of it. They had received shots for pain before and none of them had this affect on them in the past.

Dean looked up as the doctor entered the room. "You must be Dean. Your brother told us you would be coming to get him. He was in quite a bit of pain from that hand…it should have been looked at a little sooner, but I understand that he didn't want to let you know how badly he had hurt it."

"How bad is it Doctor?" Dean looked back at the cast on his brother's arm, once again feeling a pang of guilt that Sam had to suffer for so long due to his ignorance.

"Oh, it will be ok now that we have set it. I gave him a strong shot that should help with the pain for then next 12 hours. After that you need to make sure that you give him one of the pills I prescribed exactly on time for the next 4 days. It's important that you don't let him miss a dose as they only work if you keep a certain level in his system. By that time the pain should be manageable."

"But I thought it was just a broken hand?" Dean couldn't believe that Sam needed to be so heavily medicated.

"Look Son, there were a number of broken bones in his hand and signs that he had been using it after the break. Because of that there is extensive bruising and swelling. I really don't know how your brother managed to go so long without having it looked at. The pain must have been almost unbearable."

Dean swallowed, how could have missed it? Dean listened as the doctor gave him the rest of the instruction on how to take care of his brother. He thanked the doctor and went to gather his brother. "Jeez Sammy, why didn't you say that you were in so much pain?"

Sam tried to focus on his brother, but his eyes were refusing to follow his direction. "Sorry Dean, won't do it again."

Dean shook his head as he helped his brother to his feet. "You're not the one who should be sorry here Sam…I let you down again. Some big brother I've turned out to be…come on let's get you back to the motel."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The Doctor shook hands with the tall black man sitting in the examination room. "You know Gordon; this is the last time that I'm going to help you like this. Why did you want that young man kept so drugged up?"

"Let's just say that I want to make sure he's relaxed the next time we meet. The drugs won't hurt him in the long run so what are you worried about?" Gordon looked through the window and smiled as Dean helped his brother into the car.

"I could lose my license you jerk…I know that you helped my sister when that monster…but I won't do this kind of thing again."

"Sure no problem…don't worry, I'm just having a little fun with my fellow hunters. They are going to help me out with a hunt later on. I just wanted to make sure that Sam would be in good shape."

"Gordon, he shouldn't be hunting with that hand…it won't be healed for at least six weeks!"

"Oh, Sammy will be on the sidelines…his brother will be the one joining the hunt. Don't worry; your patient will be just fine." Gordon smiled as he left. He had to finish getting things ready for his new guest.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean helped Sam into bed, making sure that there was a pillow under his injured hand. "Just stay here Sam while I get you some ice for that hand."

"Yes Sir, I won't leave until you tell me" Sam said softly as his eyes started to close.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his brother. "Sam, stop it with the Sir business ok, I get it…I was a jerk. It's just…I have this anger and sometimes I just can't control it…"

Sam once again tried to focus, but the drugs in his system were making it difficult for him to concentrate. "I'm sorry Dean; just trying to make you happy…you deserve to be happy Dean."

Dean's could feel the tug at his heart as he saw the love in his brother's unguarded gaze. He didn't realize until now how much he had missed that look from his brother. "Ok Sam, I think I've had all the chick flick moments I can stand right now. Besides, you look like you're going to fall asleep any minute."

"Am not…I can stay awake if I want to!" Sam sounded like a petulant child.

Dean laughed. "Dude, just get some sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours so that you can get some food into that lanky frame of yours!"

"S'kay Dean…I'm glad you stayed…Dad would have killed me by now." Sam's eyes finally closed as Dean smiled softly at his brother's remark.

The next couple of days Sam and Dean had fallen into a routine. Sam was pretty out of it most of the time. Dean spent his days waking his brother for his pills and trying to get Sam to eat. The kid still ate like a bird, but Dean understood as his appetite still wasn't what it used to be either.

Dean was watching yet another episode of some old western on TV when he heard the sounds of his brother waking. "Hey there Sammy, decide to join the living for a change?"

Sam blinked; his head felt like it was filled with cotton batting. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to focus on the form sitting in the room's only stuffed chair. "Dean…man, what's wrong with me?"

"Other than you're too tall and haven't had a serious date since Sarah…I'd say you're doing just fine there kiddo!" Dean watched as Sam staggered to his feet and headed for the bathroom.

"Ha Ha Ha…very funny Dean. I see daytime TV is finally growing on you." Sam said as he entered the bathroom. He really wanted to take a shower, but it felt like it would take too much effort.

Dean watched as Sam walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the table in the corner of the room. "So are you hungry yet? We could run down to the local restaurant and grab a bite."

Sam realized that Dean was making an attempt to get things back to normal…whatever that was in the Winchester world. But he wasn't fooled. He knew that his brother still had to deal with his feelings and that the next outburst was probably not far from coming. But he had vowed to make things easier for his brother, so even though he would rather have stayed in the motel, he put a smile on his face and nodded. "Sounds good Dean."

A short time later, Dean was watching as Sam played with the food on his plate. He seemed to be lost in thought again. The problem was Dean wasn't sure if there was a problem, or if it was just the drugs that Sam was taking for his broken hand. "So Sammy, if you're trying to tell the future, you usually have to use tea leaves…I've never heard of anyone using broccoli before. Care to share?"

"Huh, what future…think I'll pass." Sam mumbled softly as he continued to play with the food on his plate.

Dean blinked, what the ell was that supposed to mean. "Sam, what's wrong…you need to talk to me here." Now he knew how Sam had felt when he wouldn't tell him what was bothering him.

Sam looked up and sighed. "I'm fine Dean, I just wish I didn't have to take these damn drugs…they make me feel so…disconnected. Can we just skip the next dose…I mean my hand is feeling fine Dean."

"No way Sammy, the Doctor said four days and that's what we are going to do. I'm not going to let you suffer like that again." Dean let his eyes drop as he once again berated himself for not making sure was ok after the zombie episode.

Sam sighed. "Ok Dean, but it wasn't your fault…I could have said something, but I…well, I just didn't think it was that big a deal." Sam stood and started to walk towards the men's room. "Just finish your food Dean, I'll be right back."

Dean watched as his brother walked slowly towards the men's room. He knew that something was bothering his brother. All the signs were there…the nightmares, the quiet, and the dejected slope of his brother's shoulders. But no matter how hard Dean tried, he couldn't get Sam to open up to him. This was all so screwed up, Dean still felt like he was falling apart and yet now that he wanted to get back to normal…needed to get back to where they had been before, and his brother was shutting him out. Well that was going to stop as soon as Sam was off the drugs…they were going to have a long talk and work things out because Dean could feel his brother slipping away and that was something he couldn't let happen. He couldn't lose him too and stay sane.

Sam rubbed his hand over his tired face as he looked in the mirror. The depression that seemed to follow him around these days was almost overwhelming. He knew that Dean wanted to talk, but Sam still felt that he needed to give his brother time to deal with his own demons before taking on his. Suddenly Sam felt the hair on the back of his neck raise, something wasn't right.

He slowly turned and watched as the door opened. "Hello Sammy…remember me?"

"Gordon, it's Sam…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm on a hunt and saw you and Dean pop in here. I thought I'd stop and say hi."

Sam didn't like the look in the man's eyes. He needed to get to Dean. "Well, good luck with what you're hunting…ah…Dean is waiting for me so I better get back."

Before Sam could get any further he felt Gordon's hand on his arm and felt something stick him in the shoulder. "What the hell?" Sam used his cast and caught Gordon on the side of the face, knocking him back. The room was swaying as his vision began to go gray. He had to get to Dean!

Sam felt himself being knocked forward by the big man behind him, the last thing he saw was the edge of the counter as his head made contact. Gordon quickly grabbed the young man and headed out the back door of the restaurant. He knew he only had a few moments to get away before Dean would show up. "Damn you boy, you should have been too out of it to put up a fight…but I won't make that mistake again."

Meanwhile inside the restaurant, Dean began to worry. What was taking his brother so long? Dean decided he had given his brother enough alone time. As soon as he entered he knew something was wrong. "Sammy!" But there was no answer. As Dean turned to leave he noticed something on the counter that made his heart stop…on the corner he could see the trace of blood.

TBC

Raven524: Ok here we go…will Dean figure it out…let's hope so or Sammy is going to be in big trouble! Don't forget to review; I really love to hear from you!


	4. Chapter 4 Road to No Where

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 4 – Road to No Where**

_As soon as he entered he knew something was wrong. "Sammy!" But there was no answer. As Dean turned to leave he noticed something on the counter that made his heart stop…on the corner he could see the trace of blood._

"NO!" Dean gasped as the implication of what he was seeing set in. He couldn't believe it. Sam was gone and from the looks of things he hadn't gone willingly. Dean quickly left the bathroom and noticed for the first time the back door to the back of the restaurant was slightly open. As he approached the door, he saw another smear of blood on the door. "Damn it Sammy what did you get yourself into this time?" Dean moved quickly out into the empty parking lot behind the restaurant. The trail ended along with Dean's control as he sunk to his knees.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam groaned as he fought his way past the drugs in his system. He had to wake up, but the drugs were making it difficult. Sam slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was tied up in the back seat of a car. He hissed at the pain in his head as he tried to move to see where they were going.

"Don't bother trying to get away Sam. I'm sorry about your head, but you weren't supposed to be able to fight back."

"Gee, sorry to disappoint there Gordon. Too bad the cast wasn't a little harder; it might have knocked some sense into you. Why are you doing this?" Sam was swallowing against the nausea that was threatening to overwhelm him. He probably had a concussion thanks to this idiot. This meant he needed to try to stay awake…but the drugs were making it hard to think.

"Dean and I have to finish our conversation…then you can go Sam. Now relax, we'll be at your new home in a couple of hours. I have some of your old friends there who can't wait to meet you again."

Sam groaned, it was impossible to keep his eyes open any longer. He hoped that Dean would be ok and that he would be able to find him soon. Once again, he realized how much he depended on his older brother to make things all right. _"So much for making things easy on Dean"_ Sam thought as he let the darkness overcome him.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean rose unsteadily to his feet. _"Get a grip son…your brother needs you!"_ Dean could hear his father's words in his head. Dean went back into the restaurant and decided to see if anyone had seen anything. A few minutes later he was headed back to the Impala. One of the waitresses had seen a tall black man going into the men's room just after Sam had entered. Once he was in his car, he quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ellen's number. He still wasn't sure yet what he thought about her or her daughter Jo, but she certainly had connections and right now he hoped that one of those connections would lead him to Sam.

"Hello, Ellen? This is Dean."

"Well hello hon, how are you and that handsome brother of yours doing?"

"Actually, not too good Ellen. I think that Gordon has taken him. Do you by any chance know where he might be?"

"I told your brother that you two should steer clear of him Dean. That man is nothing but trouble to anyone around him."

"I know, Sam told me." Dean sighed as he remembered the first time he hit Sam. It was after Sam tried to tell him that Gordon couldn't be trusted.

"Let me make some inquiries and I'll get right back to you Dean."

"Thanks!" Dean said as he hung up the phone. He figured that Gordon wouldn't be dumb enough to be close by, so he decided that he needed to be ready to go once Ellen called him back. Turning the car towards the motel, Dean began to pack their things and load the car. He was making a final check to make sure that he didn't miss anything when he came across his father's journal in the drawer of the night stand.

His hand froze as he reached in for it. He hadn't been able to touch the journal since his father's death. Somehow he felt unworthy to touch it. It was funny, before his father's death. Dean used to keep the journal close as if it could keep him close to his father. Now Sam was the one who was holding it close.

Dean sat on the bed and let the tears that had been hidden for so long finally break free. It started as a soft sob, but it wasn't long before Dean's body shook with the grief and loss that he had been running from. "I'm so sorry Dad; I know I promised to keep him safe…to watch out for him. But you never told me I would have to do it alone. Damn you…why did you have to trade your life for mine…I never asked for it. I should have stayed dead. Then Sam would be safe."

Dean fingered the beads that hung from the worn journal as images of his Dad kept flowing through his mind. It was almost as if contact with the book was finally allowing him to heal, as if his father was reaching out to him to comfort him. Dean looked down at the journal and sighed. "I've really screwed things up big time Dad. You never would have let that scum bag get close to Sam, but I practically gave him the keys. Of course, after the damage I've done to Sam since you died…I…I…know he's hurting, but God help me I just don't know how to help him. I've been driving him away and I'm afraid I won't get a chance to pull him back this time. I don't know what to do Dad."

Dean opened the journal and pulled out the picture of his father and his boys. He remembered the picture was taken during one of the happier times of their lives and he smiled. "I miss you Dad." Dean wiped angrily at the tears that had fallen down his cheeks as he closed the journal and added it to Sam's pack. As he stood, a new resolve seemed to come over him as he squared his shoulders and headed out to the car. He would find his brother and if that bastard had even put a scratch on him, he would do what he should have done the first time. He was going to make sure that the son of a bitch would never hurt anyone again.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam felt the car stop and heard Gordon get out of the car. A few moments later, he felt himself being pulled from the car. Gordon grunted as he placed Sam over his shoulder and headed for the old barn on the property. As he entered he smiled as the cages that were sitting in the old stalls. He sat Sam down in a chair and slapped him across the face until Sam opened his eyes.

"I knew that you were awake Sam. You can't get away from here unless I want you to. But I'll tell you what…if you prove to me that you are a true hunter, then I'll let you go and we'll just forget about that brother of yours."

Sam glared at the crazed hunter as he wiped the blood from his lips. He could still feel the blood trickling down the side of his face as he fought against the dizziness that seemed to be a constant companion lately. "What do you want Gordon?"

Gordon walked over to a cage and opened the door. Sam blinked as he saw Gordon drag someone from the cage. The woman had chains on her wrists and looked like she was in pretty bad shape.

"What the hell are you doing Gordon?" Sam ground out as he tried to rise from the chair, but his legs refused to support him.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm going to make allowances for your weakened condition and make this easy on you." Gordon brought the young woman closer and held up her head.

Sam gasped "Lenore? Oh my God, what have you done to her you bastard!" Sam forced himself to his feet and launched himself at Gordon.

Gordon just laughed as he grabbed Sam and held him in a choke hold. "Now, all you have to do Sam is kill the vampire. It's simple. Just kill her and I'll let you go back to your brother."

Sam saw the tears in Lenore's eyes as she looked up at him. "NO! You just don't get it Gordon. We only kill things that are evil…why couldn't you leave her alone. She wasn't hurting anyone."

"That logic may have worked on your brother Sam, too bad it made him weak. Vampires are supernatural and all things that are supernatural are evil. It's simple Sam, black and white. Before you leave here, you'll either understand that or you'll die."

Sam continued to struggle in Gordon's arms but the drugs and the bang on the head had weakened him. "You bastard! The only evil thing in this barn is you!"

Gordon laughed as he pushed Sam to the ground. "Fine, you aren't ready to kill her yet. I understand, you need a little encouragement." Gordon dragged Sam back to the chair and quickly tied him to it before he returned the Lenore to the cage.

"I'll give you a choice Sam. It's time for my daily work out. I was going to use one of your friends there…but if you feel so bad about them, you can take their place. Would you be willing to fight for them Sam?"

Sam never blinked as he looked up into the cold eyes of a killer. "Try me!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so I managed to get another chapter in before tonight's episode. I hope you all are still enjoying the story. Catch you after the show tonight!


	5. Chapter 5 Choices

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 5 – Choices**

"_I'll give you a choice Sam. It's time for my daily work out. I was going to use one of your friends there…but if you feel so bad about them, you can take their place. Would you be willing to fight for them Sam?"_

_Sam never blinked as he looked up into the cold eyes of a killer. "Try me!"_

Gordon smiled as he saw the fire in the young hunter's eyes. He could make a killer out this one; all he had to do was push him a little. "Ok Sam, you got it. But I want this to be a fair fight, so tell you what. I'm going to let you relax here for a bit…let the drugs finish working their way out of your system. Then we'll see what you've got."

Sam glared at the man as he turned to leave. "Oh and by the way Sam…no matter what happens, your little friends will be dead before this is over. The only question is, will you be joining them?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean had just placed Sam's bag in the trunk when his cell phone rang.

"Dean, it's Ellen…Ash was able to dig up some information on our friend Gordon. Seems like he purchased a property outside of White Cloud Montana. Dean, it looks pretty remote…you want me to send some company with you?"

"Thanks for the offer Ellen…" Dean paused, he was used to handling things on his own, but maybe…"You know what, I'll call you each day around this time…if you don't hear from me and can't reach me by phone, send in the troops."

"Sounds like a plan Dean…now you be careful. He's a dangerous man Dean and one of the best hunters I've seen around here."

Dean couldn't help but smile as he wrote down the coordinates and hung up the phone. _"Yeah, but he hasn't met me in hunter mode yet…he's going to wish he never heard the name Winchester when I get through with him."_

Dean was glad that he had taken the time to pack the Impala. If he pushed it, he could be there by tomorrow evening. Of course, that meant that bastard would have Sammy for almost a full day before he could get to him. He was worried because Sam didn't have his pain medication either, so that meant his brother would be suffering. Yep, he definitely had to teach Gordy a lesson.

Dean patted the hood of his car as he got in and started the engine. The purr of the rebuilt car calming him as he pressed on the accelerator, "Come on girl, we need to move it…We've got an appointment with a dead man."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam opened his eyes as he heard a soft sob coming from the cage directly in front of him. He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but at least his mind was feeling clearer…and so was the pain in his hand and his head. "Lenore, is that you?" Sam asked softly.

"Yes, Sam" came the dejected reply.

"Are you ok?"

"For now Sam, but I don't think it will be for much longer."

"I told you we should have killed them, but you wanted to run…now look at us, caged like animals!" Ely growled from another cage behind Sam.

"Ely, I told you, there are too many of them. We can't fight them all." Lenore sighed as she moved closer to the front of the cage.

"I'm sorry we got you into this Sam, you seem like a decent guy."

"What happened, how did he catch you?" Sam asked as he began to work on the ropes that were securing him. He needed to get all of them out of here and fast.

Ely responded angrily. "The bastard tracked us down, just like I said he would. He grabbed me from my job as night watchman and hauled me here. Then he grabbed Lenore…I don't know what happened to the others."

"He killed them…he killed them all right in front of me." Lenore said brokenly, the guilt evident in her voice.

Sam shook his head. "Lenore, none of this was your fault. Look, you were doing the right thing. Unfortunately, this bastard got on your tail…not all hunters are like him."

Ely growled. "Sure, that's why my friends are all dead and I'm not far behind."

"Ely, just like Lenore said, not all vampires are evil…neither are all hunters. Most of them do what they do to protect people who are in trouble. Just like Dean and I did when Lenore was caught by Gordon before. We try to do what's right…no matter who or what is involved. In the end, that's all any of us can do." Sam gasped as a sharp pain ran up his arm from his injured hand. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't loosen the ropes. That left only one solution…he had hoped that he could avoid it…but, as per usual nothing was easy.

Sam began to rock the wooden chair until he had it tipping slightly forward; then pushing back with all his might he rocked backwards on the chair, crashing to the ground. As the chair broke under his weight, the ropes that were holding him fell away and Sam was free.

"Man, there has to be an easier way!" Sam groaned as he climbed to his feet, his back was killing him and probably would be sporting a bunch of new bruises by tomorrow. "Ok, let's get you guys out of here."

"LOOK OUT SAM!" Ely yelled.

Sam turned to meet the flying figure of Gordon head on. Using his cast, Sam slammed it as hard as he could against the hunter's face while trying to twist out of his grasp.

"You are good Sammy, I'll give you credit. The reports on you and your brother really didn't give you enough credit. Too bad it's not going to help you much now though." Gordon ducked as Sam aimed a roundhouse kick at him, moving quickly he landed a punch in Sam's stomach.

Sam doubled over, gasping for air. But as Gordon moved in, he lashed out with an uppercut catching Gordon in the chin. Gordon fell back against the barn post and reaching into his belt, came back with a large knife.

"Figures, should've known you'd be too cowardly to fight fair" Sam gasped.

"Fair never applies in a hunt Sammy…didn't your father ever teach you that. You have to win no matter what it takes!" Gordon lashed out with the knife, but once again Sam used his cast to deflect the blow. Sam backed up, but his foot caught causing him to lose his balance. He felt the knife as it entered his side, slicing through muscle as it went. Sam groaned as Gordon yanked the knife back out. Sam was on one knee, his arm wrapped around his middle trying to stop the flow of blood. He looked up and saw the grin on the man's face.

"I can see why your Daddy favored Dean. Dean is a much better fighter than you. Do you know why Sammy? You don't have the killer instinct…but you're brother he's a killer just like me!"

Sam stood up on, swaying slightly. "You don't know the first thing about my family, if you did, you'd know that Dean is no more a killer than my father was. They only killed when they had to, as a last resort. You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as them you bastard."

Sam gathered his strength for one more round. He kicked out and once again drove Gordon into the post; before Gordon could recover Sam once more used the cast to hit Gordon. Once, twice…Sam kept hitting him until he felt the cast on his arm crack and fall off.

Sam stood, his breath heaving as he looked at the bruised face of Gordon. Sam reached for Gordon's knife and held it to the man's throat. The hatred flowing through him was making his hand actually tremble. In the end, he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill an unarmed man no matter how bad he was. Sam stood and grabbed the ropes that had held him fast and quickly used them to tie up Gordon.

"Why didn't you finish him off?" Ely growled from his cage.

Sam shrugged. "Because it wouldn't be right…I meant what I said Ely, we only kill when there is no other option." Sam staggered slightly, but headed towards the cage that held Lenore. Luckily the locks that held the door were fairly easy to pick and before long Lenore was standing outside the cage looking at Sam and then at Gordon. Sam backed up warily, he knew that neither of the vampires had eaten for a while and wasn't sure how they would react to the blood that was running down his side.

Lenore saw the motion but shook her head. "Sam, you have nothing to fear from us. I can't believe you fought him for us. Let me get Ely out and then we can get out of here."

Sam sat down and simply nodded. He didn't have the energy to do anything else. As he watched Lenore working on the lock, he realized it would probably go quicker if he helped…but his head was swimming and his hand felt like it was on fire. Sam wished that Dean was here, he could pick that lock in nothing flat…and then he could stop the pain that was beginning to consume Sam whole.

Sam could feel himself getting sleepy and knew that there was no time. Suddenly it dawned on him that his brother had no idea where he was. Feeling really stupid, Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He punched in Dean's number and waited.

He almost laughed when he heard his brother's hopeful response on the other end of the phone. "Sammy…man please tell me it's you!"

"Yeah Dean…I'm sorry I let him get me Dean. Can you come get me…I don't think I can get out of here on my own."

"Sammy, listen to me, I'm already on my way. Sammy?" Dean could hear his brother's heavy breathing and gasp of pain on the other end. "Sammy what's wrong?"

Sam sighed. "He cut me Dean…I'm losing blood."

"Sam you need to find something to stop the blood. I won't be there for at least another couple of hours. Is anyone else around?"

Sam looked at Lenore as she finally got Ely from the cell. "Ah, sort of. Lenore and Ely are here with me…Gordon was going to kill them Dean."

"Ok, ah…probably not the best people to be trying to stop the bleeding, but you have to try Sam. Just don't go anywhere, I'll be there as quick as I can…everything will be ok."

Sam smiled as he pictured his big brother pressing down harder on the accelerator. He was sure that it would take less than a couple of hours for Dean to get here. Sam let his eyes wonder over towards where he had tied up Gordon. Suddenly his mouth went dry. "Ah shit Dean…Gordon…he got away!"

TBC

Raven524: Now you didn't think it would be that easy did you?? I really have loved all the reviews I've been receiving. Keep them coming…reviews make me type faster!


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 6 – Secrets**

_Sam smiled as he pictured his big brother pressing down harder on the accelerator. He was sure that it would take less than a couple of hours for Dean to get here. Sam let his eyes wonder over towards where he had tied up Gordon. Suddenly his mouth went dry. "Ah shit Dean…Gordon…he got away!"_

"Shit Sam…are you armed?" Dean couldn't believe it. His brother was in trouble and he was more than a hundred miles away.

"No…wait, yeah I've still got his knife Dean. Look, we can't stay here. I'm going to have to get Lenore and Ely out of here before Gordon kills them."

Dean shook his head. His brother always put everyone else before himself. "Damn it Sammy, let them take care of themselves. They can probably move quicker…you need to find a place and hide Sam…I'm almost there. I mean it Sam; you listen to me and do what I say!"

Dean heard the indrawn breath on the other side of the phone. "You know Dean, sometimes you sound so much like Dad…he never thought I could do anything, he always tried to keep me out of the way. Don't worry Dean. I'll figure this out. I'll let you know when it's over." Dean couldn't believe his brother had hung up on him.

Dean dialed Sam's number back, but wasn't surprised when he didn't answer. "Listen you idiot, this isn't the time for this. You aren't in any shape to take Gordon on, he's a killer Sam. I know you want to help Lenore and Ely…but they can take care of themselves Sam…please don't do anything stupid..I.." Dean shut the phone. Damn his brother, he was going to sacrifice himself, just like his father had done and once again Dean was helpless to stop him.

Dean threw the phone on the seat beside him and pressed down harder on the accelerator. He just hoped he could get there before Gordon took what was left of his family…and his sanity.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam looked at the phone in his hand. He saw Dean's number come up on the phone, but he ignored it, putting the phone back in his pocket. When was Dean going to realize that Sam didn't need a replacement for his father. He just needed his big brother back. Sam could feel the depression that had momentarily lifted while he was fighting for his life, hit him again full force. For a moment, he wondered what it would be like to just disappear…but as quickly as the thought entered his head, it left. Sam stood up and staggered towards the barn door.

"Ok, guys. Look, Gordon is injured, but he's still going to be dangerous. If you can get into the woods and head up into the mountains, you might stand a chance of eluding him. Stay to the rocky ground, be careful not to dislodge any stones and it will be hard to track you."

Lenore looked at Sam. "What are you going to do Sam? You can barely stand and you're still losing too much blood. Let Ely and me help you Sam."

Sam stepped back as Lenore placed her hand on his shoulder. He couldn't help the shudder that went through him. Ely noticed Sam's discomfort and grew angry. "Forget it Lenore…can't you see that he is repelled by us. We are no longer human…he talks good, but his actions give him away….he'll never know what it's like to be different, to be afraid that the next person may discover your secret and then you'll have to move on."

Sam backed up as he saw Ely's fangs begin to descend. But once again Lenore stood between them. "Ely, enough! I know you're hungry but this is not the way. Sam you need to let me at least bandage your wound."

Sam flinched, but nodded as he sat on a bail of old hay that had been left in the barn. He couldn't stop his body from trembling as Lenore pulled his shirt off and tore it into strips. She quickly bound his wound and then stepped back. "There Sam, that wasn't too bad was it?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Look Ely, I'm sorry…but you have to understand. We had kind of a bad run in with some vampires just before my Dad…well before he died. Until I met you and Lenore, I was always led to believe that vampires were evil. But I'm trying ok? And you're wrong…I do understand what it's like…more than you'll ever know."

"How can you understand? You can always go back and live a normal life with normal people. I'm going to have to spend the rest of my time looking over my shoulder for people like you!"

Sam had had enough…all the emotion he had been holding in seemed to explode as he turned and shouted at Ely. "Look, I know life hasn't exactly been good to you. But you're not the only one who can never have a normal life…my mother was killed when I was a baby, my girlfriend also died along with my father…all of them dead because some damn demon has decided that he has great plans for me…I can never stop running…and what's worse; I will probably have to watch everyone I ever cared about die…because they believe my ass is worth saving. So don't tell me about being hunted Ely…at least you have a chance to defend yourself…all I can do is hope that the demon hunting me never finds me!" Sam couldn't believe the rage that was flowing from him, he wanted to smash something, he wanted the feeling of being unable to control any aspect of his life to stop. He wanted…Sam suddenly realized what he had said as he saw the expressions on Lenore's and Ely's faces. He quickly turned and walked to the other end of the barn. Dean was going to kill him…and this time, he had every right to do so. Sam had not only broken their number one rule, but he had done it with Supernatural beings.

Sam jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, I'm sorry man. I guess we never think that anyone else can have it worse than us. What do you want us to do?" Ely said softly.

Sam took a deep breath, brining his mind back to the present problem. No matter what else he was, he was a hunter and he knew that he would have to hold it together until this hunt was over. "Ok, I'm going to see if I can't find our host and buy you some time to get away. I don't know how long I'll be able to delay him so you need to make it quick. Keep going and don't look back."

Ely shook his head. "Sam, Lenore is right, you're in no shape for this…we'll help you, come with us."

"Thanks, but my brother is on his way here. All I need to do is keep the creep busy until he can get here. Now wait until you hear me engaging Gordon, then you take off ok?"

Ely stepped back and looked at Sam, a new understanding in his eyes. "Lenore was right Sam, you are a good man…and despite what you may think, I believe that you are worth saving."

Sam smiled softly as he placed Gordon's knife in the waist band of his jeans and headed out to find the evil hunter. "Hey Gordon, remember me? You thought I wasn't a good hunter. Well let's see how good I am. You can hide all you want, but I'm going to find you…and this time, you won't be getting away!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gordon couldn't believe his luck when he escaped from Sam. The kid really was better than he had thought. When he met Sam, he had thought the kid was soft, but the bruises on his face and the pain in his head were evidence that Sam was just as good as Dean. He needed to get this back under control…he knew that Dean wouldn't be far behind and he now knew he didn't want to face both of these boys alone.

He had grabbed his gun and another blade from his stock pile of weapons and was heading back towards the barn when he heard Sam yelling at the vampire named Ely. A smile formed on his lips when he realized that the kid must be ready to crack if he was making that much noise…surely he knew that Gordon was probably somewhere close by. He stopped; a look of complete amazement on his face as he listened to what Sam was saying…the boy wasn't normal…he was a freak just like the vampires. No wonder the boy wouldn't kill them…he was one of them…in fact, he was probably worse. He had been marked by a demon and that only meant that sooner or later the boy would turn evil.

He heard the kid calling him out and realized that Sam was trying to divert his attention so that his vampire friends could get away. But he didn't care. He had found the vampires once before, he could do it again. Right now, he had to figure out a way to trap Sam and kill him….and he had to do it before his big brother got here.

"Ok Sammy, you want to hunt…let's see how well you play follow the leader!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so I'm on a roll here with this story. But I didn't think you would mind a few extra chapters! How about a little reward…press the little button and send me a review!


	7. Chapter 7 Cat & Mouse

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 7 – Cat & Mouse**

Sam heard Gordon taunting him. It sounded like he was close by…well if he wanted to play cat and mouse, Sam was willing to play. He just hoped that in the end he wasn't the mouse. He saw signs that Gordon had headed back towards the house. Sam cautiously headed in that direction…as he came upon Gordon's car, he paused. He remembered that Gordon had weapons in his car…besides; if he could hot wire it…he could get out of here.

Sam ducked around to the driver's side and slowly opened the door. As he reached inside, the windshield shattered. Sam covered his head and backed away quickly. "You think I'm going to make it easy on you boy? I thought you said you were a hunter!"

"Show yourself and find out what kind of hunter I am!" Sam challenged as he moved behind the car. He figured that Gordon was on the side of the house; it was the only cover and was in line with the shattered windshield.

"No, I don't think so Sammy. I have to admit you have a mean punch. Besides, why expose myself when I can just wait here until you pass out? I know you are wounded Sam and that wound will be your downfall."

Sam knew that Gordon was right. He could feel himself getter weaker as time passed. Even though Lenore had bandaged the wound, he could still feel the blood leaking through the bandage. Sam sat down behind the car and wondered if he should do what Dean said, he could just wait here until his brother came. By now Lenore and Ely will have made it to the safety of the woods. Sam pulled his phone out and saw that his brother had left a message. He was sure that Dean was pissed, but decided to listen to it anyway. As Sam heard the anger in his brother's voice, his mind flashed back to the times that his father talked to him the same way. Sam knew that Dean was afraid of losing him, but he couldn't stand being suffocated…why couldn't Dean understand that Sam could take care of himself and also take care of him?

As Sam sat, he felt his eyes getting heavy. He shook his head and looked around. Gordon was too quiet. Sam decided that the car probably wasn't the safest place, especially if Gordon was trying to circle around. Sam began to cautiously move towards the passenger side of the vehicle when he heard another shot. This time, it sounded like a high powered rifle shot. Sinking lower, Sam sighed with relief when he realized that the bullets had hit the trunk of the car; that is until he smelled the gas.

Sam suddenly realized what Gordon was doing. As he heard the next rifle shot, Sam leapt away from the car, just as an explosion sounded. Sam rolled as he felt the hot pieces of metal falling on him from the car. He knew he only had a moment to make his escape. Keeping low to the ground, Sam ran towards the woods, hoping he would make it before the blaze died down. As he entered the woods, Sam realized that he definitely had become the mouse in the game. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket once more and quickly sent a text message to his brother. He just hoped that Dean would get here soon before Sam was caught by the cat.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It had been the longest 90 minutes of Dean's life. He slammed his fist once again on the steering wheel as the anger coursed through him. The last message he had received from Sam was over an hour ago. It was a text message that told him Sam was heading into the woods…the last word caused his stomach to drop; it simply said "hurry".

He knew his proud brother would never have sent the message unless he was in real trouble. Dean sighed as he realized now why his father lost patience with Sam. Sam always led with his emotions; they guided what he did and how he acted. All Dean could think about was getting to his brother. But once things settled down, they were going to have to have a long talk about following orders…there was too much at stake now for Sam to go off on his own.

Dean swallowed as he thought about the words his father had whispered to him. He hadn't wanted to hear them and now understood that his father had passed onto him the burden that he had carried for 23 years. He couldn't tell Sam, because his brother would not be able to handle it. He proved that Dean was right in keeping the secret with his latest actions…he let his emotions get in the way and now he was in trouble.

Dean pulled in front of the house and noticed the shell of what had once been Gordon's car. Dean quickly jumped from the car and grabbed the back pack that he had prepared, knowing that he was going to be hunting. He quickly realized that the area was abandoned. As he walked around the car, he also noticed something that made his breath catch in his throat. There was a trail of blood leading towards the woods just ahead of him. He knew that the blood belonged to his brother and if the rate of flow stayed consistent, Sam would be running out of time real soon.

Dean hitched the rifle he had grabbed onto his shoulder and began to follow Sam's trail into the woods. He wondered why Sam wasn't trying to hide his trail…his father had taught him better. But then he realized that Sam was still trying to lead Gordon away from the vampires. "Damn it Sammy, you need to start thinking about protecting yourself!" Dean muttered as he saw Gordon's trail following his brother's.

"Ok Gordon, I know you can hide your trail…so you want me to follow…I'll follow. But only one of us is going to leave this mountain."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam had been heading uphill for over an hour when he finally had to stop. He lowered himself behind a group of rocks and sighed. He knew that Gordon was playing with him. A third grader could follow the trail he was leaving…it was only a matter of time before Gordon caught up with him. His only hope was to somehow get the drop on the man. His head was really beginning to pound and the pain in his hand and side were almost unbearable. But Sam knew he had to keep moving.

As the sun was beginning to fall in the sky, Sam could feel the temperature dropping. He shivered as the wind picked up…he really could have used his coat. Of course, if he could elude Gordon until it was dark, he might be able to find a place to hide and wait for Dean. Suddenly Dean's order didn't seem so bad. Sam fingered the cell phone in his pocket, trying to decide if he should call his brother on it. He almost pushed the call button, when he realized that if Dean was hunting Gordon, a ringing phone would give his position away. He really needed to hear his brother's voice; he needed it to drown out the other voices that were starting to invade his consciousness…the voices that told him he was to blame for everything that had happened to his family.

Suddenly Sam heard a soft sound just below him. He looked around the boulder and saw a dark shadow moving stealthily below him. Pulling back, Sam stifled a groan as his body reminded him that what he was about to do was probably foolish. But Sam pushed the pain and doubt away and gathered himself for one last attempt to end this. As Gordon came closer, Sam held his breath. He would only get one shot. Gordon stopped and seemed to look right where Sam was hiding. But after listening for a moment, he began to move again.

Sam gathered himself and launched himself at Gordon's back. As Sam made contact, he heard the hunter grunt and the sound of the rifle as it skidded away from the hunter. Sam gasped as the pain form the impact took his breath away. Sam tried to use his weight to pin the man, but Gordon was wiry and was in better shape. Sam felt Gordon lurch up and turning, slammed Sam in the face.

Sam saw stars, but he continued to attack. He swept Gordon's legs out from under him, but before he could stand, Gordon was on him. Gordon aimed for the wound on Sam's side, making Sam gasp and fall to the ground holding his side. The last thing Sam saw was Gordon's boot as it headed for his face.

"I have to give you credit kid…you put up a good fight. Most would have given up by now. It's too bad that you can't be allowed to live. I'm really doing you a favor; at least you will never suffer when the evil that is in your blood finally takes over." Gordon pulled out his knife and pulling Sam up, started to aim for his exposed throat.

Suddenly a shot rang out. "Drop the knife or the next one will be through your heart!"

TBC

Raven524: So Dean has arrived and not a moment too soon…but will Gordon go quietly? Guess you'll just have to stay tuned! Of course, I can be bribed to write faster with reviews!


	8. Chapter 8 Black & White

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 8 – Black and White**

_Suddenly a shot rang out. "Drop the knife or the next one will be through your heart!"_

Dean saw red when he realized that Gordon was going to slit Sam's throat. He wanted to shoot the man dead right there, but the knife was too close to his brother. Dean couldn't take the chance. He watched as Gordon pulled Sam up in front of him, using him like a human shield. The knife was still too close to Sam's throat for Dean's liking.

"Go ahead Dean, but I'm going to take your brother with me!" Gordon began to put pressure on the knife and Dean blanched as he saw the blood begin to flow.

"Stop! You want me Gordon, just let my brother go. He hasn't done anything to you." Dean watched as Sam's eyes began to open. A low moan escaped his lips as his eyes found Dean.

"Just relax Sam, Gordon and I are just going to have a little chat." Dean walked a little closer to Gordon, holding his hands out to show he wasn't carrying a gun.

"Dean No!" Sam cried as he realized that his brother was going to sacrifice himself.

Gordon smiled but continued to hold Sam tightly. "Nice to see you again Dean. But I'm afraid I can't let your brother go."

Sam couldn't let Dean do this, he had to do something. He watched his brother until he was almost even with Gordon. As Dean came close, Sam let his legs go limp which caused Gordon to lose his grip. Unfortunately, the knife also dug in deeper and managed to slice into Sam's neck as he fell to the ground.

Dean didn't wait, he launched himself at Gordon. Both men fought until they were both bloodied. Sam watched, feeling slightly detached as his brother and Gordon continued to fight. Dean seemed to be getting the upper hand when he landed a punch on Gordon's face. From the sound of it, he had probably broken the man's nose. Gordon fell back, holding his face for a moment, but as Dean charged he threw gravel in Dean's face. Dean continued to charge, but couldn't avoid Gordon's legs as he used them to propel Dean over his head. Dean felt himself rolling down the incline at an alarming speed. Before he could stop, his head hit a rock. Dean tried to get up, but the darkness soon won out. As he lost consciousness, he realized that once again he was failing his brother.

Gordon stood and wiped the blood from his face as he looked at both brothers. He pulled some rope from his pack and quickly tied Dean's hands and legs. He pulled the hunter next to his brother. "Well Sam…just to show you I'm not totally heartless. I'm going to give you a chance to say goodbye to your brother here." He jerked Sam up, ignoring Sam's cry of pain as he tied Sam's hands and feet.

Next he pulled out a bottle of water and took a quick drink. "Are you thirsty Sam? I'd give you a drink, but I think we can put the water to better use…Gordon walked over and poured the water over Dean's head. He smiled as Dean began to sputter.

Sam watched as Dean's eyes began to focus. "Gordon, why the hell are you doing this? Ellen said you were a good hunter…we don't kill humans. You told me that you liked things simple, black and white, good and bad. How the hell can you justify killing us?"

Dean was trying to buy time as he worked on the ropes that bound him. He just hoped he could get lose in time to finish what he had started.

"I'm not going to kill you Dean. You're right, I don't kill humans…but you need to understand that what you brother filled your head with is all wrong. I know that your Daddy taught you that anything supernatural had to be killed…if it's supernatural it is evil. Simple…there are no shades of grey."

"I remember Gordon. But you're wrong. My Dad taught us to stand up for what was right and to protect those who were victims of evil. It's still black and white Gordon, you just lost focus man."

Gordon shook his head. "No, you are the one who has lost focus here Dean. But I can understand why now. Your brother has been filling your head with garbage Dean…the only reason he wanted to save those vampire freaks, was because he is a freak himself!"

Dean's eye widened in shock as his worst nightmare was coming true. He always worried about how other hunters would view his brother's abilities…he knew that some, like Gordon would kill Sam if they knew what he could do. The question was, how did he find out?

Dean looked at Sam and realized that his brother was losing his battle to stay awake. Sam's eyes were unfocused and had a glazed look to them. "Sammy, hold on bro'…we'll get out of this!"

Gordon laughed. "I don't think so Dean, you will get out…of course, since you are now the one tied, you will have to wait until I decide to tell someone where to find you. I figure a couple of days on this mountain will give you time to rethink your assumptions about good and evil. Don't worry; I'll make sure that Ellen finds out where you are."

"Sure Gordon, but Ellen will never forgive you if you kill Sam or me. You'll never be able to go there again!"

"Well, like I said Dean, I've always been a loner. So, it won't bother me none if I have to continue to hunt alone."

"You can't do this man…Sam isn't evil. You've seen him; you even said he wasn't a killer."

"Dean, your brother was marked by a demon. We both know that eventually, he will turn evil. He won't be able to help it. We are doing him a favor by killing him now before he has to suffer. But don't worry; I'll take care of it for you. I know how close you are to him…I'll make it quick and painless."

"If you touch him, then you better kill me too. Because there won't be anyplace you can hide. I'll find you and kill you. But I won't make it quick…you'll die slow Gordon!"

Gordon swallowed when he saw the cold promise in Dean's eyes. "That may be, Dean. But then you would be a killer…now you better take a few moments to make your peace with your brother. From the looks of things, I probably don't even have to do anything…I could just let nature take its' course." Gordon turned and walked away a short distance, but he kept his eyes on the brothers as Dean began to talk to Sam.

"Sammy…can you hear me?"

"Dean?"

"Yes…the one and only. Looks like you lost your cast there…do I want to know what happened?"

Sam smiled "I kind of broke it when I used it to rearrange Gordon's face."

Dean laughed softly. "That's my boy!"

"Dean…so cold…I don't think I'm going to make it. Do what you have to do to survive Dean…I don't want you to die." Sam's eyes were filling with tears as he looked at his brother's bruised face.

"Neither one of us is going to die Sam…I just need a few more minutes and I'll have these ropes off."

"No…I've lost too much blood…promise me…Dean, this isn't your fault…my turn, my choice. Sorry I was such a bad son…bad brother…you deserve better." Sam's eyes began to close as tremors started to shake his body.

"Don't you dare give me that crap Sam…you hear me! Don't you dare!"

Dean watched in horror as Gordon approached, his gun aimed at his brother's heart. "It's time Dean, all he's doing is suffering. I told you I would end this quick…just remember that when you get loose later!"

Dean began to struggle in earnest. "Damn it Gordon…don't do this!"

"Sorry Dean…it has to be done." Gordon said quietly at he slowly pulled the trigger.

TBC

Raven524: Once again it looks like Sam is refusing to follow orders…will Gordon go through with it? Guess you all will just have to stay tuned! Of course, you can always let me know what you think by pressing the little button!


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected Ally

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 9 – Unexpected Ally**

"_Sorry Dean…it has to be done." Gordon said quietly at he slowly pulled the trigger._

Dean screamed as he watched Gordon's finger close on the trigger, but just as the gun went off, a dark shape dropped from the rocks above, knocking the gun aside at the last moment. The bullet just missed Dean as he rolled to put his body in front of Sam's. Dean heard Gordon scream in rage as the gun was ripped from his hands and he was slammed down onto the ground.

Dean looked up and saw the flash of fangs as Gordon screamed. "Dean, get him off me…you can't let him do this!"

"Sorry Dude, but I'm kinda tied up right now." Dean replied as he watched the vampire drag Gordon down the side of the mountain. A moment later he saw the slight figure of a woman approaching.

"Lenore?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer before she stood in front of him.

"Don't worry Dean, I told Ely not to kill him…he's just going to scare him a little." Lenore smiled as she reached down to help untie Dean.

"Well, don't hold back on my account…as far as I'm concerned he deserves everything he gets!"

"That may be true, but Sam wouldn't want us to kill him, you know he had the chance to kill him in the barn and he stopped. You're brother is really a special man." Lenore said as she watched Dean gently untie his brother, being careful of his broken hand.

"Thanks Lenore…I hope you and Ely find some place safe. I'll make sure to get the word out to those that matter that you and he are off limits." Dean was worried. Sam's breathing was shallow and his skin was cool and clammy even though he could see signs of fever in his brother's rosy cheeks.

"Thanks Dean…we owed your brother. He's the first one that had been able to get past his fear and see us for what we really are. You know he even got through to Ely. He really is amazing…after we heard about him and the demon that has been killing his family…well; suddenly our lives don't seem so bad. I really hope your brother can find some peace some day!"

Dean gazed up at the woman. "Me too…but he's not going to have anything if I can't get him off this mountain."

"Well, I have to go…Ely promised he wouldn't kill Gordon, but he might change his mind after seeing what the bastard did to Sam. Don't worry, we'll make sure that he can't come after you for a while…in fact, maybe we should make him a guest until he sees the error of his ways." Lenore smiled softly as she turned to leave.

"Good Luck Lenore…I mean it…and thanks for what you did for Sam." Dean watched the woman that he originally thought about killing walk away. It didn't miss his notice that had he killed the vampires like he had originally wanted to…Sam would be dead today.

"I'm sure glad you aren't awake right now Sam…I don't think I could take your 'I told you so' right now." Dean went to grab his pack. He needed to get the bleeding stopped and then he needed to get Sam down the mountain and to a hospital.

Dean quickly cleaned the wounds on Sam's neck. Luckily, none of them had gone too deep. He placed a bandage on them and then began to look at the wound on Sam's side. He had seen enough knife wounds to know that this one needed to be looked at by a doctor. It had gone deep enough that it could have nicked some of the internal organs. Once again, he cleaned the wound and placed a pressure bandage on it to help stop the bleeding.

As he finished, he saw his brother's eyes open. "Dean?" Sam asked.

"Dude, you have perfect timing. I was just getting ready to wake you so that you could help me get your ass down the mountain. Next time you decide to play hide and seek…could you choose a nice city? What were you thinking Dude, climbing up here? Better yet, since when have you become the town crier for Demons Quarterly Magazine? You have to be careful who you tell your secret to Sam; Gordon almost killed you because he thinks you're supernatural"

Sam lowered his eyes. "Sorry Dean…seemed like a good idea at the time…sorry, didn't mean to tell the secret…just slipped out…won't happen again." Sam's eyes were beginning to close again as his body began to shake.

"Oh no you don't Sam. You need to stay with me here…do you hear me? Wake up; I need you to help me." Dean could have kicked himself. He saw the hurt look in his brother's eyes when he made his last statement. "Come on Dude, you know I was just pulling your chain. You did a good thing here Sammy. You just need to be a little more careful!"

Sam opened his eyes, but he wouldn't look at Dean. Instead he started to push himself up…crying out as he used his broken hand.

"Damn it Sammy, stop being so stubborn and let me help you!" Dean was getting frustrated.

"Why Dean? You won't let me help you! I'm not a child. I actually managed to attend college and almost got married…all without you or Dad around telling me what to do!" Sam could feel his brother tense as he placed Sam's good arm over his shoulder.

"As much as I'd like to let you try to walk down this mountain Sam…I promised Dad that I would look out for your sorry ass and I'm going to do it...so stop bitching and lets get you down from here." Dean couldn't help it…he was angry that Sam was throwing the time he had left him back at him. Why couldn't his brother understand that he was afraid of losing him…he didn't care about anything but keeping his brother safe and happy.

Sam sighed; he figured that Dean was just reacting to his reminder of the time he had left him. But it didn't make what Dean said hurt any less. So Dad made him promise to take care of him…that made sense to Sam, his father had always made Sam Dean's responsibility. But if his father said that just before he died…that could explain why Dean was suffocating him. Sam looked up at the sky as they started the long trip down the mountain. _"I don't know if you can hear me Dad, but you really screwed things up again. How could you do that to Dean? Why couldn't you trust me to take care of myself?"_ Sam knew that he would never get the answer now which actually hurt even more.

It took Dean over 2 hours to get Sam down the mountain and back to the car. By the time he helped Sam into the passenger seat, his brother was barely able to place one foot in front of the other. Dean was worried about Sam's injuries, but he was even more worried about Sam's lack of response to Dean's attempts at conversation as they moved down the mountain. Sam had become quiet and refused to answer Dean except to say he was fine.

"Ok Sammy…I'll have you to the hospital in about 45 minutes…or less. You just need to hang on for me ok?" Dean arranged the blanket from the trunk around his brother's shivering body. His heart almost broke as he caught the look in his brother's eyes. The spark was gone and in its place he could only see a dull hopelessness.

Dean got into the drivers seat and began the long trip to the hospital. "Sam, look I know this isn't the best time for a talk, but you have to know…I can't lose you Sam…you have to fight for me."

Sam turned his face towards Dean and saw the tears that were threatening to fall from his brother's eyes. Sam never doubted that his brother loved him…he just wasn't sure that he could survive it. But then, Sam never could deny his brother anything. "Don't worry Dean…I'll be fine" Sam said quietly as he let his eyes close.

Dean watched as Sam drifted off. He hated this new wall that seemed to be between him and Sam. He also knew that he was the one who had created most of it. But Dean didn't know how to break through. He looked at his brother and once again realized the toll that all of this was taking on him. "Don't worry Sam…we'll get through this…I'm going to make it right somehow…just don't leave me."

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so the boys are headed to get Sam some help. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far. You guys are great and definitely made writing these past chapters a lot of fun. Please keep them coming!


	10. Chapter 10 Truths

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 10 – Truths**

_Dean watched as Sam drifted off. He hated this new wall that seemed to be between him and Sam. He also knew that he was the one who had created most of it. But Dean didn't know how to break through. He looked at his brother and once again realized the toll that all of this was taking on him. "Don't worry Sam…we'll get through this…I'm going to make it right somehow…just don't leave me."_

By the time Dean reached the emergency entrance at the hospital, Sam was in bad shape. His brother was shaking so hard he thought he was having a seizure. Sam's breathing was rough and his skin was too pale. As Dean watched his brother taken to the triage area, he found himself alone.

Dean sat in one of the cheap plastic chairs and stared at the paperwork they had given him. The words were blurred as one word kept coming to mind 'alone'. That's what he would be if Sam didn't make it. He blinked as he felt himself spiraling out of control. He couldn't lose Sam; his brother was his life line, his reason for enduring the black void that had been threatening to swallow him since his father died. Damn it, he had started to believe that Sam was the reason he had been brought back and now, now he might lose him too.

Dean jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a doctor standing in front of him. "Mr. Carlson?"

"Ah…yeah, just call me Dean. How is Sam?" Dean took a deep breath; his life depended on the next words spoken by this man.

"I think he'll be ok, but right now he's on his way to surgery. The knife wound nicked the spleen and he has some internal bleeding. He is slightly hypothermic, which actually may have saved his life…it slowed down the bleeding. He's actually a pretty lucky young man; another 30 minutes and it would have been a whole other story. Do you know what happened to him?"

"I'm not sure, I found him this way and he claimed he really didn't remember too much of what happened. I figure it was some lunatic that attacked him and left him for dead up in the mountains."

"Ok, but you'll need to let the police know where you found him so they can do an investigation. I'll show you where you can wait for your brother." Dean sighed as he followed the doctor to yet another waiting room.

Dean decided he better let Ellen know what happened. He didn't want her sending in the troops because he failed to check in. After he brought her up to date and promised to let her know if they needed anything he set in for the long wait.

Dean wondered where Gordon was at this moment. Part of him really had wanted to kill the man, but he knew that Sam wouldn't approve. His brother had a moral center that sometimes astounded him. Sam had been surrounded most of his life by the ugly things in life and yet somehow, he always managed to find the good. He even managed to find the good in Dean, when Dean had trouble finding it.

As time moved slowly, Dean thought back about what had happened since Sam had come back into his life. He realized that Sam really was his heart, his soul, his home. Even when Sam wasn't around, he could feel a calm settle over him as he remembered their times together. There was no excuse for the way he had been treating Sam lately. He had been taking out his anger and his fear, the fear that he couldn't fill his father's shoes and protect Sam against what was to come. But how could he protect Sam and yet let him know that he respected him as a man, not just his little brother.

"Damn it Dad, you took the easy way out. You kept him at arms length so that you could do what had to be done without having to deal with your feelings for him. I can't do that to him Dad, he needs me to be there for him like before…he needs me to listen and help him handle what's coming. But you knew that he needed me and not you going forward, so you made the choice. I think I understand, but I wish you had just let me know sooner. We could have found another way Dad…we could have found another way."

Dean looked up as the door opened and the doctor walked in. "Doctor, how is my brother?"

"Like I told you before Dean, I think he's going to be fine. We've repaired the damage that the knife did to his side. We have also set the bones in his hand and put a new cast on it. We will want to keep him here for a couple of days to make sure that there is no infection and it will take him awhile before he is feeling 100 percent again. But with time, he will be fine."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, he's in room 203. Just give them a moment to get him settled. He's pretty heavily sedated, so don't be surprised if he doesn't wake up right away."

Dean thanked the doctor and headed for his brother's room. He stopped outside the door and took a moment to get his game face back in place. But that almost slipped when he entered the room and saw his brother surrounded by machines and looking too still to be alive. "Sammy?" Dean said quietly as he approached the bed. He noticed the bruises on his brother's face from his own hand. They stood out as a stark reminder of how much Dean had been hurting his brother.

"Sam, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you've been hurting too and I've screwed things up. But when you're ready to talk, I'll be here for you and I'll listen. Now you just need to rest and get better." Dean pulled a chair closer to Sam's bed; he would wait as long as it would take for his brother to come back to him.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam was fighting the darkness that surrounded him. He heard his brother's soft voice, but he couldn't respond. He was too tired in both body and soul to respond. He kept hearing Gordon's words as the gun was aimed at him. Could he be right? After all that he had been through, would he eventually turn evil?

Sam felt himself floating in space. He wondered what it would be like to just stay here. Nothing could harm him while he was here, there would be no more worrying about the demon or feeling the pain of his brother's rejection. Maybe he should just give in and let Dean move on with his life.

_"But he won't move on son."_

_"Dad?" Sam called, looking for the familiar face. He smiled as he saw his father walking towards him through the fog._

_"Yes Sam, I heard you were thinking of giving up…you can't do that son. Your brother needs you now more than ever."_

_"But Dad, I can't reach him…he's shutting me out and thanks to you, he now thinks he needs to take care of me for the rest of his life. How could you do that to him Dad?"_

_"Sam, I didn't have to tell him to take care of you…he'd do it anyway. Taking care of you is as natural as breathing to your brother. But we don't have time for this now…you need to go back to him son; you need to go back now."_

_Sam heard the familiar order in his father's voice. He never thought he'd be so glad to hear that tone, but somehow it made him feel better. This was an order he could follow…he would return to Dean._

Dean watched as Sam moaned in his sleep. He reached out and placed his hand on Sam's forehead, gently moving the hair from his face as he murmured comforting words to his brother. As he watched he could see Sam's eyes beginning to move. "That's it Sam, come back to me. You need to wake up Sam…let me see those hazel eyes of yours."

Dean smiled as he saw Sam's eyes slowly open and blink in confusion. "Where?" Sam croaked.

"You're in the hospital Sam. You're going to be fine. The doctor says you'll be a little sore and it will take time for you to heal. But you'll be just fine."

Sam licked his lips as he searched his brother's face. He remembered his brother's anger on the mountain and was a little afraid he'd still be angry with him. But all he saw was concern on his brother's face. "Gordon?" Sam asked, hoping that Dean hadn't killed the man.

"Don't worry Sam; your friends have taken him on an extended vacation. But you know we are going to have to watch out for him going forward. Who knows how many people he is going to tell your secret to." Dean watched as Sam looked away, his lower lip trembling.

"Sorry Dean, I just made your job harder." Sam closed his eyes and let the darkness take him back to where words couldn't hurt.

TBC

Raven524: WOW…thanks for all the wonderful reviews on this story. The site is not sending out alerts again, but as soon as it is working, I'll try to respond to you all. Until then, Thanks you all really made my day!


	11. Chapter 11 On the Road

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 11 – On the Road**

"_Sorry Dean, I just made your job harder." Sam closed his eyes and let the darkness take him back to where words couldn't hurt._

Dean sat by his brother's bed waiting for him to wake. His brother's last words troubled him more than he cared to admit. Sam was thinking that he was Dean's _job_…and he had helped him get there by the unfortunate choice of words on the mountain. He knew his brother and the longer that thought stayed in his head, the harder it would be to shake it loose.

"Come on Sam, you've been sleeping for more than 8 hours now. The doctor says you can wake up any time now, so wake up already!" Dean was holding Sam's hand as he watched for some sign of his brother returning to consciousness.

He turned as a nurse entered to check on Sam's vitals. He stepped back to let her do her job. They had disconnected most of the machines earlier and all that was left was an IV. "Well Sam, looks like everything is checking out fine. We'll be taking out that IV in a little while. I've put you on the list for lunch, so you better finish your nap by then." The nurse winked at Dean as she left the room.

Dean moved back beside his brother. "You heard her Sam, If you want out of here you have to wake up and start eating. The doctor says you might be able to be released tomorrow."

Dean raked his hand through his hair. He knew that Sam's sleep was probably a response to the stress he had been under. But the longer he stayed asleep, the more worried Dean became. He took a seat and reached for Sam's hand once more. He needed the contact and wanted Sam to know that he wasn't going anywhere.

Sam opened his eyes and blinked at the bright light in the room. He noticed a weight on his arm and looked over to see his brother's head resting on his arm. He smiled, glad that Dean was finally getting some rest. He was sure that Dean hadn't slept since Sam was admitted. He looked up as he saw the door open to admit a pretty young nurse. Sam shook his head lightly looking down at the sleeping head of his brother. The nurse smiled in understanding and quietly closed the door.

Sam looked back at his brother. He knew that Dean loved him and he also knew that Dean viewed Sam's well being as his single most important mission in life. But he worried that if something did happen to him, Dean would self destruct. The truth was, either one of them could be killed. Dean had come close more than once. But Sam didn't want Dean to give up because Sam ended up with the short straw.

Sam sighed as he thought about where the road they were on was going to lead. He and Dean would continue to hunt and help those who needed help. Sam no longer thought about leaving Dean, his dreams had died with Jessica. It had just taken him a while to recognize it. Sam was surprisingly ok with it. Over the past year, he and Dean had helped many people. Dean had been right, helping people made what they did bearable. But Sam also understood that eventually the demon would catch up with him and when that happened, he hoped he would be strong enough to do what had to be done. He wouldn't hesitate again…his father was right. Sam had to be the one to kill the demon.

Sam felt Dean's head move on his arm. "Heh Dean, do you think I could have my arm back now Dude?"

Dean straightened up, a smile forming on his face as he saw his little brother smiling at him. "I'm sorry Sam, I just meant to close my eyes for a moment…how are you feeling? Does anything hurt, cause if it does, I'd be happy to talk to the doctors…"

"Dean…I'm fine, really. How long before I can get out of here?" Sam yawned, even though he had slept for a long time, he was still strangely tired.

"Tomorrow, assuming you eat and are a good boy until then." Dean hadn't missed that Sam didn't answer his question regarding any pain.

"Sounds good Dean. You know you could go tonight and get some sleep in a real bed. I'll be fine." Sam looked at Dean and noticed how tired his brother looked.

"No way Sam…look, I know you can take care of yourself ok. I'd just feel better if I was close by." Dean watched Sam's face trying to figure out if his brother really wanted him to go.

Sam shrugged. "Stay if you want Dean…I understand."

The next morning, Dean signed the last of the release papers. He had already taken care of the police, saving Sam from handling that part and was glad that they could get out of the area. He knew that Gordon was probably still busy with their vampire friends, but he wanted to get Sam as far away as possible, just in case.

Once he had Sam safely loaded in the car, Dean's mood improved. Soon it would be him and Sam on the road, the way it was supposed to be. "Ok Sam, are you ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

Sam turned to Dean and saw the smile on his brother's face. He smiled in return, determined to make his brother's life easier from now on. "I'm ready Dean…where to?"

"I thought we'd just head south and stop when we want to stop. You won't be in any shape to hunt for a while yet and I could use some down time as well."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes as the familiar hum of the engine quickly lulled him to sleep.

Dean turned the music on low. He wanted to let Sam sleep as much as he needed. The doctor had told him it would take some time for Sam to get his energy back. But Dean also wasn't fooled by Sam's behavior. He knew that something was still bothering him and somehow he was going to get to the bottom of it. Dean jumped as his phone went off in his pocket. Glancing at Sam, he quickly answered the call.

"Dean, its Ellen"

"Oh, hi Ellen…what's up?"

"You know your friends Ely and Lenore? Well they just called to let me know that Gordon got away from them."

"Great…how long ago?"

"Yesterday afternoon. Dean, why don't you boys head back in this direction. I'll get a couple of the hunters to stick around and act as backup for you while Sam recovers."

Dean thought about the offer, but he didn't know these other hunters and he was still trying to decide what he thought about Ellen. "That's ok Ellen. I really don't want anyone else getting hurt because of us. Sam and I will be just fine. But do me a favor and see if you can find a safe place for Ely and Lenore…Gordon might try to go back after them."

"Sure Dean, I'll see what I can do. Just remember, if you need anything…don't be stubborn like your father…you give us a call."

Dean smiled as he hung up the phone. It was nice to know that someone was still around to look out for them. He sighed as he looked at Sam. He knew that Gordon would be tracking them and eventually he would find them. He had to find some place to hole up for a while. Some place that no one else knew about. Pulling out a map, Dean checked their current location and decided that random would be the best course of action.

"Well Sammy, looks like we are going to be on a little longer road trip that I expected."

Dean turned the car and began to head east. As long as he and Sam were careful, it would take Gordon a while to find them. And this time, Dean wasn't going to let Sam talk him out of killing the bastard.

TBC

Raven524: You didn't think it would be that easy did you? But the boys have a head start so Sam may get a chance to rest before the final showdown…or not. Guess you all will just need to keep reading and reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12 Remote Control

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 12 – Remote Control**

Dean had been driving for almost 12 hours, only stopping for gas and to grab some food for Sam. Sam had been quiet for most of the trip, not even asking where they were going. Dean looked at his brother and noticed that he had fallen asleep again. He'd have to pull over soon and get Sam into a comfortable bed. The poor kid had to be exhausted and he wasn't far behind.

Dean flexed his shoulders as they approached a small town in West Virginia. Dean decided that this was as good a place as any to hole up for a few days. As he entered the town, he saw a sign for cabins. "Perfect, no nosy neighbors to worry about." Dean mumbled as he followed the signs.

He stopped to register and then headed for the small general store that the manager had mentioned. He needed to get some supplies because he was not going to leave Sam alone; Especially with Gordon on the loose. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched and he trusted his instincts. He would be ready for Gordon if he showed and he would make sure that Gordon understood that his brother was off limits going forward…or the man would be dead.

As they pulled up to their cabin, Dean actually felt himself relax. There was a small lake not far from the cabin and it looked like the cabin was in good shape. Dean looked at Sam and decided to let him sleep for a little longer while he checked out the cabin and unloaded the car. As Dean came back for the last load, he stopped to check on Sam. Sam was sound asleep, his face looking more peaceful than he had seen in a while. He knew that some of this was due to the heavy pain medication he was on, but it still bothered Dean that Sam wasn't talking.

"Come on Sam; let's get you into a comfortable bed." Dean said as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. He wasn't prepared for Sam's reaction. Sam jumped and lashed out with his new cast, fear in his eyes as he seemed to be searching for an enemy. Dean ducked and gently grabbed Sam's arm. "Sam! It's me!"

Sam blinked trying to focus on the person who was holding his arm. His mind felt fuzzy and he couldn't figure out what he was doing back in the mountains…he swallowed and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Dean?" Sam realized that Dean as kneeling beside him, his hand on his leg waiting for him to recognize him.

"Bingo, give that man a cigar!" Dean smiled as he saw Sam struggling to focus.

Sam groaned as the movement caused the ache in his side to increase. He hated the way that he had to rely on Dean, but he also knew that until he was feeling better he didn't have much choice.

"Do you want me to help you into the cabin Sam?" Dean asked, trying to let Sam make the decision. He knew that Sam hated to be fussed over and resented being treated like a burden. Now that he had his brother back physically, he was willing to work on getting him back the rest of the way.

Sam looked at Dean as if trying to figure out the punch line. "I could use a little help Dean; these drugs are really making me feel loopy."

"Ok, let me give you a hand." Dean quickly helped Sam into the house and settled him on the sofa. He knew that it would be time for Sam's medication soon and he wanted his brother to eat before they knocked him out again. "Just give me a minute and I'll have lunch ready. Soup ok with you?"

Sam didn't even think about it. "Sure Dean, whatever is easiest." Sam really wasn't hungry and wasn't sure he could keep it down. But he knew that unless he ate Dean would worry and he was determined to make things as easy as possible for his brother.

Dean watched as Sam tried to get comfortable on the couch. He resisted the urge to rush out and try to help. He was trying to give Sam some space and some control. But it was hard, especially since he knew that Sam was worried about something. His brother hadn't asked a single question since they left the hospital. His brother who drove him crazy questioning his every move was now accepting whatever Dean wanted without question. He wasn't fooled; he knew that Sam was burying his feelings, trying to make things easy for him. Well it was going to stop.

Dean brought out the soup and sandwiches that he had made and placed the tray in front of Sam. He noticed that his brother looked a little green when he took his first spoon of soup. "Sam, are you feeling ok man?"

"I'm just tired Dean. I'll be fine…don't worry." Sam replied without even looking up at Dean.

"Ok now this is going to stop right now. I can tell that you are trying to keep the soup down and I know that your side is hurting. Why can't you just tell me the truth Sammy? I'm here to help you!" Dean kept his tone calm. He didn't want an argument, but he couldn't stand the lack of emotion on his brother's face.

Sam swallowed and looked up at Dean and for a brief moment Dean saw the lost look in his hazel eyes. "I'm sorry Dean, I guess the pills are making me a little sick to my stomach…ah, oh man, Dean, I'm sorry!" Sam tried to rise quickly from the couch and cried out in pain as his wounded side complained. Dean realizing what was going to happen moved quickly and helped his brother to the bathroom.

As Sam continued to vomit into the toilet, Dean knelt beside him rubbing his back, trying to help him through the spasms. He could see the tears leaking from Sam's eyes and realized that the spasms were probably making his side hurt worse. "Try taking deep breaths Sam, that's it. Try to relax. I'm not mad at you Sam; I just need you to tell me what's wrong…why can't you talk to me Sam?"

Sam looked at Dean and looked like he was going to say something, but only shrugged. "What's to talk about Dean, you were right. There is nothing I can do or say that will make things right. I realize that Dad made you promise to take care of me and I know that no matter what I say, you'll keep that promise. I'm just trying to make it easier for you Dean…I'm sorry." Sam got quietly to his feet and pushing away Dean's arm, staggered towards the bedroom.

"I'm tired Dean, I think I'll lay down for a little while ok?" Sam paused as if he was waiting for Dean's permission.

"Damn it Sam, I'm trying to be patient here, but you're driving me crazy! I'm not taking care of you because of some promise made to Dad…I've been taking care of you my whole life. It's what I do. It's what I will always do…even when you're being a real pain in the ass. So you better get used to it!" Dean turned and walked away. He needed to cool off before he said something he would regret. He never saw the hopelessness that filled his brother's eyes and the sadness.

"I'm sorry Dean" Sam said softly as he headed towards the bedroom. He couldn't seem to do anything right lately. But right now, he really didn't care. He just wanted to exist for a while, not think, not feel…he knew that it wasn't anything that Dean could fix. But he wasn't sure that he knew how to fix it either.

As Sam sat on the side of the bed, his phone rang. Pulling the cell phone from his pocket and answered out of habit.

"So Sammy, you thought your friends could keep me caged? Your brother might be fooled, but we both know that this can end only one way. You're a marked man, either you die by my hand or you become property of the demon that spawned you. You choose Sam…and remember, I will find you!"

Sam looked at the phone in his hand. He knew he had to tell Dean. Once again Sam had failed. If he had killed Gordon, his brother wouldn't have to worry about protecting him now. Sam sighed; maybe he shouldn't tell him…after all, Gordon was probably just trying to flush him out. If he knew where they were, he'd have tried to get to Sam already.

In the end, it was Dean who forced the issue. He had heard Sam's phone and decided to check to see who had called. He wondered if maybe it was Ellen with more news on Gordon. As soon as Dean walked into the room he could tell something was wrong. "Sam, who was on the phone?"

Sam looked up and sighed. "It was Gordon…"

"Gordon? What did he want Sam?" Dean watched closely. "Dude, you have to tell me. Does he know where you are?"

Sam knew that Dean was worried and decided that he was too tired to carry this burden. "No Dean, I think he was just trying to flush me out. He just wants me to know that he's looking for me and that he intends to finish what he started on the mountain." Sam looked up at Dean his eyes hollow as he continued. "You know Dean, he may be right. Maybe it would be better…" Sam stopped, unwilling to tell Dean that he thought it might be better if he let Gordon end it.

"Sam if you're thinking that you deserve to be killed, you can just stop it right there. I can't believe you're buying into his crap. You are not evil Sam…there isn't an evil bone in your body."

Sam looked up at Dean and said softly "Not yet, but for how long Dean?"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Oprah Vs Springer

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 13– Oprah Vs. Springer**

Dean stormed around the kitchen, slamming the pot he just cleaned onto the stove. "Damn you Sammy…why do you have to be so stubborn!' Dean mumbled as he continued to scrub the counter. Dean had spent over an hour trying to get Sam to open up to him. But Sam just kept apologizing. In the end, Dean had realized that Sam really was tired and needed to get some sleep. He had given Sam his pills and helped him into bed. That had been 3 hours ago and Dean was still steamed. He needed to smash something and he knew just who he wanted to take his anger out on.

Dean reached for his phone and dialed Ellen's number. "Hi Ellen"

"Dean, is Sam ok?" Ellen asked quickly

"Yeah, I guess so…look, can you put the word out…I want to know where Gordon is."

"Dean, I told you to stay away from the man…he's dangerous."

"Well, I'd like to accommodate you Ellen, but the bastard is calling Sam. He's threatening him and I don't want to wait around until he finds us." Dean figured it was better to be the hunter than to be the hunted.

"I'll get Ash working on it Dean…you sure you don't want some help?"

"No thanks Ellen…just information. I can't leave Sam alone, so I'm kind of stuck. Let me know if he finds anything ok?"

Dean hung up the phone and decided that he needed to take some other precautions as well. He stopped to check on Sam. His brother was moaning softly. Dean moved closer and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's ok Sam. I know I've let you down and I'm sorry you don't think you can trust me. But I'm going to make this right."

Dean watched as his brother's breathing evened out and he returned to a peaceful sleep. Dean couldn't help but wonder what Sam was dreaming about. Sam had been opening up to him before his father's death. He'd been letting Dean in and allowing Dean to help him. But now, it was almost as if the last year hadn't happened. They were becoming strangers again.

"Sweet Dreams Sammy" Dean said softly. He headed out to the Impala to get what he needed. He paused to look at the lake and let the peace of the setting seep into him. He usually wasn't one to enjoy mother nature. But right now, he needed to find a way to calm the rage that was always just below the surface. As he sat on the trunk of the Impala, he felt some of the tension leave him. It no longer mattered why he was here…he knew that he couldn't change it; his guilt was taking away his edge and worse, was driving a wedge between him and Sam.

The truth was Dean was here and Sam still needed him, more now than he realized. His father's whispered words came back making Dean sigh. Some day he would tell Sam, but right now his brother would never understand. Especially since he was half convinced that the idiot Gordon might be right. Dean stood and opened the trunk. He grabbed his favorite gun, and a couple of shotguns. At least this time, they could use regular bullets. Dean sighed, he really didn't want to think about killing a man…but if he had to choose between Gordon and Sam, he would do what he had to do.

Sam slowly opened his eyes, trying to bring the room into focus. He hated feeling so weak. He sighed as he remembered Dean trying to convince him that he was worth saving. It was funny, Dean was feeling guilty because he didn't feel that his life was worthy of saving and Sam wasn't sure that he wanted to face his future…what if Gordon was right? What if after everything that they had been through, the demon was able to turn Sam?"

He wanted to believe that he would be different, but Max still haunted him and the demon's words in the cabin confirmed that he and the children like him had some role to play in the war to come. Sam struggled to his feet and headed for the livingroom. Suddenly, he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts. He needed to get away from them for a while…he needed Dean.

Dean looked up as his brother entered the room. "So, how are you feeling Sam?"

"I'm getting better Dean…I just wish these drugs didn't make me feel so disconnected. What are you doing?" Sam saw that Dean had the Key of Solomon out and was actually looking through it.

"Well I thought since we had some down time, I'd try to brush up on ways to repel or stop demons. What?" Dean asked at the look on Sam's face.

"Dean, what was the last book you read?"

Dean paused and shrugged. "You know Sam, with our life style, reading usually isn't top on the list of things that I need to do. Besides, Father Jim made sure that I knew my latin just like you."

"Yes Dean, but as I recall, you hated it…you wanted to be out practicing your hunting skills with Dad." Sam shut his mouth as he saw the look of pain that crossed Dean's face. "I'm sorry Dean" Sam began to walk away.

"Sam stop…look, you can talk about Dad ok. He is…was a big part of our lives. It's just going to take me some time to adjust." Dean swallowed, he knew that if he wanted Sam to begin sharing his feelings, he had to take the first step. "I just keep expecting him to come through the door…I still dial his cell phone number, just so I can hear his voice…how sick is that." Dean looked at the floor.

"Dean, you're grieving. I understand, believe me. It's been over a year since Jess died and yet some days it feels like yesterday. I miss him too Dean, and I'm sorry that he died thinking that I hated him…that I had failed him." Sam paused, not sure how much to share with Dean.

Dean looked up and sighed. "What a pair we make Sam. Oprah would have a field day."

Sam smiled. "Actually, with the type of relationship I had with Dad, I always thought that we would be a better fit for Jerry Springer."

"Dude you actually watch that crap?" Dean smirked, glad to see his brother was a little more animated.

"Well if you can watch Oprah…" Sam ducked as a pillow came flying at him. He grabbed his side and groaned as the sudden movement reminded him that his side was far from healed.

"Hey no fair picking on the wounded man Dude!" Sam gasped as he straightened up slowly.

"Well you said you were feeling better Sam…so technically, you're fair game!" Dean heard Sam's phone ring. He looked at Sam and nodded as Sam reached into his pocket and answered the phone. Sam pressed speaker phone so that Dean could hear what was being said.

"So Sam, how's that side of yours? The Doctor told me you would be a little under the weather for a while. Seems like your uncle Gordon might have to come and help you out. There's nothing better than a hunt Sam. It's too bad you never really understood the rush. But your brother does. Once you're gone, he'll become the hunter he was meant to be. Are you ready to run Sammy?"

Dean grabbed the phone from Sam's hand as he saw his brother's face go pale. "You listen to me you bastard. If you so much as breathe the same air as my brother, I'll kill you."

"Now Dean, I thought you and I had an understanding. You couldn't talk to Sam about the way you felt, said you had to keep your game face on. I know about that dark part of you, even if you aren't ready to accept it. You will embrace it some day and then you'll thank me. You are a good hunter now Dean, but you could be one of the best if you would just loose the excess baggage."

"Gordon…" Dean growled as he heard the click on the other end of the line. He looked at Sam and saw the hurt expression on his face.

"I think I'm going to go in and take a nap Dean…I…I'm feeling a little tired." Sam turned and headed towards the bedroom. Dean grabbed Sam's good arm and turned his brother towards him.

"Sam, look…I was messed up when we met Gordon. I know that now. I don't know why I couldn't talk to you…but I'm trying now."

"Did you tell him what Dad said to you before he died Dean? Did you tell him how your Dad made you promise to look after your little brother? You said I could learn something from Gordon Dean and you're right. I did learn…I learned that it doesn't matter what _you think_, in our world I'll be viewed as a freak…something to be hunted and killed because there are no shades of grey in our world Dean."

"Sammy, you were the one who made me see…not everything Supernatural is evil. If you can believe that two vampires can change their nature, can fight what they were meant to be. Why can't you believe that you have the same choice?"

Sam shook his head. "You still didn't answer me Dean…I know that Dad talked to you before he died…He told you how disappointed he was in me didn't he. That's why he ordered you to protect me. He knew that I would never be the hunter that you are. You could have told me Dean, I already knew that Dad felt I failed him…he told me as much while you were in the coma…he regretted bringing me on the hunt Dean because he knew that I would be too weak to do what had to be done…and you know what Dean he was right." Sam couldn't stop the tears that began to fall from his eyes.

"Sammy, Dad was proud of you…he always told me that you were stronger than you knew. But he also knew that neither one of us can do this alone. Damn it Sammy, where are you going?"

"Dean, I'm just going to sit outside on the porch for a little while. I hear you Dean, but I also know that you aren't being entirely honest with me…you're still trying to protect me. I understand and when you're ready, you'll tell me. But you'll excuse me if I have trouble believing that Dad had any confidence in me at all. How could he when I don't have confidence in myself?" Sam walked slowly out the door and Dean let him go. His heart breaking for the brother who would never know how much his father loved him.

"_Damn you Dad, why couldn't you have told him just once. Why couldn't you tell him you were proud of him like you did to me before you died and why did you make me keep your secret from him. He has a right to know Dad…I just hope he'll forgive me when the time comes to tell him."_

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so this is the chick flick chapter that has been brewing…while they didn't resolve everything…at least they are talking. (well kind of any way – LOL). Let's just hope they can get it together before Gordon makes the scene! Don't forget to let me know what you think! I do love getting reviews!


	14. Chapter 14 Good Memories

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 14– Good Memories**

"_Damn you Dad, why couldn't you have told him just once. Why couldn't you tell him you were proud of him like you did to me before you died and why did you make me keep your secret from him. He has a right to know Dad…I just hope he'll forgive me when the time comes to tell him."_

Sam walked out onto the porch and carefully sat on one of the front steps. As he listened to the stillness around him, he tried to relax. But Gordon's words kept coming back to haunt him. He was excess baggage for Dean and Dean would probably be much better off without him. If he was stronger, he'd cut Dean lose, but he couldn't do that. The truth was, he needed Dean.

The demon in the cabin had it backwards. Dean may need Sam, but he needed Dean even more. Dean was his center, him home, his way back from the abyss that he always seemed to be heading towards. Sam thought about what Dean had said. He was right; they both needed each other to face what was to come. Sam knew that the cards were stacked against them, but somehow with Dean at his side, he could still hope.

Sam jumped as the door to the cabin opened and Dean exited. He had a glass of milk and a plate of sandwiches. "You need to eat Sam and it's almost time for you to take your med's again."

Sam smiled. "Dean, if you don't watch it you'll soon be taking over Martha Stewart's spot as home maker of the year."

"Just for that you get to do the dishes!" Dean sensed that Sam was in a slightly better mood.

Sam sat for a moment chewing on one of the sandwiches. Dean sat down and grabbed one for himself as they both enjoyed the moment of quiet. "You remember that time that Dad rented a cabin in the Colorado woods…I think you were about 10 years old." Dean's eyes had a far away look in them.

Sam was surprised, but glad that Dean wanted to talk about their father. "Yeah, that was the first time he took me hunting for deer. I couldn't believe that he made you stay behind and took me without you. I remember you pouted for two whole days afterwards when Dad told you that I bagged the deer on my own."

"First of all, I don't pout Sam…pouting is for girls…I was pissed maybe, but I didn't pout!"

"We really had a good time with Dad during that trip Dean, it was a good memory" Sam smiled.

"Yeah…it was Sam. We were a real family, just like any other family that went on vacation. It was the first time since Mom died, that Dad acted…well like he did before she died."

"I wish I had known him before Dean…he always seemed mad at me for something. He was always pushing me, making me feel like I wasn't good enough for him." Sam swallowed, the sandwich no longer appealing to him.

Dean looked at Sam, placing an arm around his shoulders he give him a quick hug. "Sam, Dad always loved you. He was always proud of you. But he was also afraid for you and for me. Once he knew what was out there, he knew that the only way we would survive was if he made us tough."

"I know he loved me Dean and I loved him…but you can't convince me that he ever had any faith in me." Sam sighed; the moment of peace was gone.

"Sam, you need to stop thinking about the man that Dad became…remember the man that he started out to be…the man on that vacation who took his youngest son hunting and was bursting with pride that his 10 year old was able to bring down a deer. That man was always there; just beneath the surface Sam…he just couldn't let that man come out very often because that man would have gotten all of us killed." Dean watched the emotions flowing across his brother's face. He could see the yearning that was there, the need to believe that what Dean was saying was true.

"Now, you need to hurry up and finish that sandwich and then come inside. You should have just enough time to do the dishes before you take your meds and hit the sack…and don't tell me you're not tired Sammy…" Dean warned as he saw Sam start to object.

"Actually, Dean…I was just trying to remind you that I can't do the dishes…I can't get my cast wet remember??" Sam ducked as Dean aimed for the back of his head. Sam slowly rose to his feet and headed inside. Glad that his brother seemed to be getting back to his old self. Maybe there was hope for both of them yet.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gordon replaced the binoculars that he had been using. He had watched the boys on the front porch and for a brief moment wondered if what he was planning on doing was the right thing. Dean was right; the boy didn't have a mean bone in his body. He had proven that more than once…he could have killed him at the barn and yet he let him go.

Gordon shook his head. "I'm sorry Sam…but facts are facts. You have been touched by the demon and sooner or later that side will take hold. I just need to figure out a way to get you to show your true nature to your brother…you may have him fooled for now Sam, but I know that you won't be able to hide the evil inside you forever."

Gordon pulled out his sleeping bag and got ready to settle in for the night. He had to figure out a way to separate Sam from Dean. He had to keep Dean out of the hunt…and he knew just the way to do it. A slow smile curved his lips as he picked up his cell phone. He dialed the number for the road house…maybe it was time to talk to Ellen.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean jumped as his cell phone rang. He quickly answered it, glad that it hadn't woken his brother who was dozing on the couch. "Ellen?"

"Yes Dean…I just heard from Gordon. He asked me if Ash could get him some information on an area in Pennsylvania. He claims he is tracking a nest of vampires that have been causing problems in one of the old mining towns."

"Do you think he's on the level Ellen?"

"I don't know Dean. It could be that he's just trying to rattle Sam's chain. What do you want me to do?"

"What was the name of the town?"

"He asked about a place called Thurmond Pass. There is an old mine located just outside the town and he suspects that the vampires are using it."

"Why don't you have Ash investigate it for him, but also have him call me with the same information…Sammy and I might need to make a house call on our friend Gordon."

"Ok Dean, but you be careful…this smells of trap to me."

"Yeah, me too." Dean said softly as he hung up the phone. He hated the thought of dragging Sam along on another road trip. But there was no way he was going to leave him here.

Dean walked over to Sam and gently shook his shoulder. "Wake up Sam; it's time you got to bed."

Sam groaned. "Do you realize how stupid that statement is Dean…wake up and go to bed?"

"Well I could have left you scrunched up on this old couch, but then I'd have to put up with you complaining about your legs being cramped in the morning. Now come on…I'm thinking we may be leaving this place tomorrow morning so I need you well rested."

Sam stopped and turned to look at Dean. "Why…where are we going?"

"I'm thinking we may go on a vampire hunter hunt…you up for it?" Dean watched as his brother actually smiled.

"Sure thing…so we are going to pay Gordon a little surprise visit? Sounds good to me!"

Dean watched as Sam climbed into bed and was quickly fast asleep. He just hoped that he wasn't going to make matters worse by taking Sam along. Sam still needed plenty of rest before he'd be in any shape to take on Gordon. But Dean also knew that Sam needed to be a part of this hunt. He had to take Sam off the sidelines or risk losing him in the end.

As Dean crawled into the other bed, he once again thought about his father. _"If you are able to look out for us Dad, now would be a good time. I don't know if I'm doing what you would have done, but I am doing what I think is right for Sam. But if you disagree, just give me a sign."_

Dean held his breath…but the night was quiet.

TBC

Raven524: So the hunter is being the hunted…but which one will it be? Guess you'll all just have to wait to see. Drop me a line and let me know what you think! It might get another chapter up sooner than later!


	15. Chapter 15 Late Night Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 15– Late Night Visitor**

Dean had only been asleep for a couple of hours when he woke to Sam's moans. He groaned and rolled out of bed heading for Sam's bed. Since their father's death, Sam's dreams seemed to be back in full force. Dean turned on the light and went to sit beside Sam on the bed. He noticed the sheen of sweat on his brother's face and couldn't miss the track of tears. Just as he was leaning forward to wake his brother from the nightmare he heard him mumble.

"Sorry Dad…please should have been me…he wants me…have to protect…have to…" Sam's breathing hitched as new tears began to fall from his eyes. Dean decided it was time to wake his brother.

"Sammy…come on, it's only a dream. You need to wake up Sam." Dean shook his brother's shoulders lightly.

Sam's eyes snapped open, but they were unfocused and glassy. "Dean…what's wrong? Is Gordon here?"

"Calm down Sam, you were dreaming." Dean helped his brother sit up.

Sam ran a shaky hand through his sweat drenched hair. "Oh…I'm sorry…didn't mean to wake you. Go ahead and go back to bed. I'll be ok." Sam couldn't seem to focus.

"It's ok Sam. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" Dean asked quietly, hoping to find out what was going through his freaky brother's mind.

Sam looked up at Dean, confusion in his eyes. "I was dreaming? Of course, that's why you were waking me up…sorry Dean, these damn drugs make it so hard for me to focus…I don't want to take them any more."

Dean sighed as he realized that he wouldn't be getting anything else from Sam tonight. "Let's see how you are feeling in the morning ok? You still have to take the antibiotics, but maybe we can reduce the pain medication."

Sam smiled as he eyes began to close again. "M'kay…thanks Dean." Sam would have fallen if Dean hadn't caught him. He gently laid his brother back on the bed and covered him with the blankets. "Sam, I wish I knew what was going on in that freaky head of yours."

Dean stretched and decided that since he was wide awake, he could start getting things ready for them to leave in the morning. He also wanted to check in with Ash to see what he had found out about the mines that Gordon was supposedly heading for. As he left the bedroom, he quietly closed the door not wanting to wake Sam.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gordon watched through the window as he saw Dean leave the room. He had to make sure that Dean came alone to the mines. After waiting to make sure that Dean wasn't going to return any time soon, he quietly used his knife to jimmy the window and entered the bedroom.

He stood over the silent form of Sam. Once again indecision hit him. In his sleep, Sam looked like an innocent boy. But he had spent too many years believing in black and white to change now. "You saved my life twice and for that I owe you. Besides if I took you life right now, Dean would hunt me down and I have no doubt he'd kill me or I'd have to kill him. I've never killed another human being and I don't intend to do so now." He whispered into Sam's ear.

Gordon reached into his pocket and removed a syringe. He quickly gave Sam the shot and stood back to make sure that Sam wasn't going to wake up. "Don't worry Sam, that little shot is just going to make you a little sick. We can't have that brother of yours getting into the middle of our little hunt now can we?"

Gordon watched as Sam shivered slightly from the cold night air that was entering through the window. "You're looking a little warm there son, let's cool you off." Gordon gently pulled the blanket down; making it look like Sam had kicked it off. "Between the shot and the night air, you should be running a good temperature before too long…but don't worry. When the hunt is over, I promise to make your end humane. I'm not a monster and maybe right now you aren't either. But a leopard can't change its spots and you won't be able to avoid your fate. I'm really doing you a favor boy."

Gordon made sure that there was no sign of his entry as he quickly moved back into the forest. He knew that Dean wouldn't be able to resist finding him first and he had to get things ready.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean had spent a good hour getting most of their things into the Impala. He then had spent some time on the phone verifying with Ash that there was a good chance that Gordon was heading for the mine. He had found out that Gordon was registered at a hotel not far from the mine and that there had been some suspicious disappearances in the area.

The funny part was that no one had been reported missing for the last six months, but then if there were vampires, they could be laying low. Dean thanked Ash and asked him to keep him aware of anything else he might dig up on Gordon's movements or the area in question.

As Dean sat on the couch watching the flames in the fireplace, he allowed himself to reflect on what had happened with Gordon. He could still kick himself for telling the man so much about himself. He normally didn't bond with someone as quickly as he had with Gordon. The truth was that Sammy had been right. Gordon reminded him of hunts with his father and the times that he and his father had ended up in some smoky bar after a hunt. For a short time, he was able to pretend that the hole left by his father could be filled.

At some point, Dean had managed to fall asleep again on the couch. His own exhaustion finally catching up with him. The next time he opened his eyes, the morning sun was coming through the front windows. Dean stretched and decided to start a pot of coffee before he went in to take a shower. He would let Sam sleep as long as he could and make sure that he had a decent breakfast before they left.

Dean opened the door and frowned at how cold it was in the room. He looked over at the bed and noticed that Sam had apparently kicked the covers off during the night. But why was the window open? Dean went over and quickly looked around, but he couldn't see any sign that someone had been near the window. He closed the window and walked back over to the bed, frowning at the slight flush on Sam's cheeks.

"Sammy…why did you open the window?" Dean asked quietly as he shook his brother awake.

Sam opened his eyes and shook his head in confusion. "I…why it's so hot in here?"

Dean felt Sam's forehead and whistled. "Well Sam, looks like you are running a little temperature. Hold on while I get the thermometer. We may have to delay our trip for a day or two until you are feeling better."

Sam sat up, immediately regretting the move as the room began to spin. "Dean…no. We know where Gordon is right now, who knows where he'll be in a couple of days. I'm not feeling too bad and I can sleep in the car on the way."

Dean placed the thermometer in Sam's mouth and looked at his brother. "Sam, if you're sick you'll just make it easier for Gordon to get to you…." Dean realized he had said the wrong thing as he saw the hurt look in Sam's eyes.

"Ok Dean, I'll do whatever you say." Sam lay back down on the bed and turned away from Dean as he handed him the thermometer. "I'm going to try to get some more sleep Dean. I'm sorry you're stuck with me again."

Dean looked down and saw that the temperature while high, wasn't dangerous. He could take care of Sam at the hotel just as easily as here at the cabin. "Look Sam, we both know that you could probably kick Gordon's ass no matter what shape you were in. But I just don't want you to end up back in the hospital. I'll make you a deal. You eat all your breakfast and take your antibiotics and we can leave. But if you fever gets worse, then we hole up in a hotel until you're feeling better. I won't leave you alone…I just couldn't handle it if something happened to you Sam."

Dean couldn't believe he had said his fear out loud. He watched as Sam turned back and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry Dean; I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon. I told you that I would watch your back and I meant it."

Dean patted Sam's hand and then stood. "Ok, you just lay here and try to get a little more sleep. I'm going to take a shower and finish packing our stuff in here. While you are taking your shower, I'll make breakfast and we can go from there."

Sam smiled as his eyes were already closed. "M'kay Dean…wake me when you're done."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 Pit Stop

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 16– Pit Stop**

Dean looked worriedly at Sam as he continued the drive to Thurmond Pass. He knew that Sam wasn't feeling well, but his brother had remained stubborn. He could see the flush on Sam's cheeks and the sheen of sweat that indicated he was still running a fever. He also knew that Sam hadn't been able to keep his breakfast down…even though his little brother had taken great pains to hide it from him. But when he found Sam sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, he gave in. Besides, if Sam continued to get worse, it would be better to be in a city with a hospital. But of course, Dean didn't say that to Sam.

"How are you doing Sam?" Dean finally asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

Sam rolled his eyes. "The same as the last 10 times that you asked me Dean. I think I just picked up a flu bug or something. It's nothing I can't handle." The truth was Sam knew that something was seriously wrong with him. He could tell that his fever was climbing and the pain in his stomach was almost unbearable. It was all he could do not to groan out loud. But he knew if he did, Dean would have him in the hospital before he could object.

"Sam, I can see you shivering over there. Why don't I find us a hotel in the next town? We can rest there and then continue on tomorrow morning. Ash is keeping tabs on Gordon for us and we are only about 4 hours away…" Dean had already decided that they were stopping, but he wanted Sam to make the choice. He just hoped he didn't have to force the issue.

"M'kay Dean, maybe you're right." Sam hated how weak he sounded. But he wasn't sure that he could continue on much longer without the use of a bathroom.

Dean reached over and gave his brother a light squeeze on the shoulder. He pulled back as he felt the heat coming through Sam's jacket. "Sam, you're burning up man…why didn't you tell me?" Dean couldn't help the anger that seeped into his voice. "How can you expect me to trust you on a hunt if you won't tell me when something is wrong?" Dean slammed his fist onto the wheel of the Impala.

Sam jumped but refused to back down this time. "Me…what about you Mr. Strong and Silent…you were killing yourself with guilt and grief, but would you let me help you. No, you kept telling me you were fine…even when I knew you weren't and guess what, I still had your back when we hunted. But as I recall, with Gordon, you were willing at one point to choose him over me. I mean, you were able to tell him how you were feeling, but not me. So I didn't tell you that I'm feeling a little worse…big deal. I'm a big boy Dean and I don't need you to watch out for me anymore."

"Yes, but I did tell you Sam…" Dean said quietly as he headed for the nearest exit. He found them a hotel and got them registered without saying another word to Sam.

Sam watched as his brother came back towards the car. He hadn't meant to hurt Dean and he really did understand Dean's need to keep things close. His brother had never been one to share his feelings freely. Sam turned to Dean as his brother got in the car. "Look Dean, I'm sorry…"

Dean shook his head. "It's ok Sam…I understand, you don't want me to look after you anymore. I got it." Dean pulled in front of the door to their room and got out grabbing his own bag and leaving Sam's in the car. He paused for a moment, his instinct to help Sam at war with the pain he felt from Sam's remarks. But he decided that if Sam couldn't make it, then it would prove his point that Sam was too sick to go on this hunt with him.

Sam sighed as he watched his brother disappear into the room. He opened the door and paused as a waive of dizziness hit him. God all he wanted to do was crawl into bed. Sam took a deep breath the last thing he wanted to do was walk in to that room and let Dean see how weak he was feeling. He looked up the road and saw a bar wasn't too far away. Maybe if he brought some dinner for Dean, things would get back to normal between them.

Sam took another look at the hotel room door and moved slowly towards the bar. He never noticed the faded blue Mustang that pulled into the hotel and parked. He was more concerned with keeping upright at he headed for the bar.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gordon watched as Sam headed for the local bar. He had been following the boys since they had left the cabin. While he was surprised that they had stopped, he knew that it was only a temporary situation. Besides, this was going to be too easy. The bar would be the perfect place to start convincing Dean that his brother wasn't a saint. Dean believed that his brother was incapable of hurting anyone. Well he'd just have to see that Dean's eyes were opened.

Gordon watched Sam stagger into the bar as he quickly followed. He turned to make sure that big brother was still in the room before he followed Sam into the bar. He watched as Sam walked up to the bar and placed his order. Knowing that Sam was a formidable hunter, Gordon made sure he stayed in the back of the bar, far from the light as he scanned the patrons. His eyes fell on a heavy set man who looked like had seen better times.

Gordon took a seat near the man and leaned in to have a few words. A moment later the man nodded, placing the wad of bills that Gordon had passed him into his pocket. It was more money that the man could make in 6 months. Gordon left by the back door, followed shortly by the burly man.

As they got into the alley Gordon turned and spoke quietly to the man. "Now you understand, the only one you are to talk to is his big brother…his name is Dean. No police…ok?"

"Yeah, I got you…go ahead, but remember nothing permanent or I'll come after you. You sure do go a long way for a practical joke."

"Don't worry; I'll clear everything up with Dean in a little bit. Are you ready?" Gordon landed the first punch on the man's face, splitting the man's lip. He continued to pummel the man until he was satisfied that the man would be convincing. "Remember, only talk to Dean…he should be along in a few moments."

Gordon went to the front of the alley to wait for Sam and sure enough, his prey came staggering down the sidewalk heading back for the hotel. As Sam passed the alley, Gordon quickly leapt from the shadows and hit Sam on the back of the head with the butt end of his knife. He quickly dragged Sam back into the alley. "I'm afraid this is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me Sammy boy…but this has to look convincing for big brother."

Gordon went to work on Sam, taking sick pleasure at the damage his fists were causing. He made sure that Sam's knuckles were bloodied and that he had some of the other guy's blood on his clothes and face. Stepping back to survey his work, he decided that it was time to get a move on. Dean would be getting worried about his little brother soon. He turned to the man who was barely conscious. "Remember, make it good and there will be another pay day for you…his brother has to believe that you were attacked and it was unprovoked ok?"

The man nodded as he leaned back against the wall. He was going to be in pain for a few days, but the money was definitely worth it.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean flipped through the channels one more time as he waited for his brother to follow him in. After a few minutes, he looked through the window and saw Sam looking up the street. A few moments later, he saw his brother move towards the bar on the next block. Dean sighed. He knew that Sam wasn't a drinker, but both of them had been acting out lately. He reached for his coat before he stopped. Maybe he should give his brother a little space. If his brother wanted a drink, who was he to stop him.

After an hour, Dean decided that it was time to go collect his brother. He knew that Sam couldn't hold his liquor…hell three or four beers and the kid was out for the count. He could always say that he had just decided to get a drink himself if Sam questioned him.

Dean pulled the collar up on his coat against the cool night air. He walked quickly towards the bar and entered expecting to see his brother at one of the tables in the back of the room. But after a few moments, he realized his brother wasn't here. He walked up to the bar and found out that Sam had left over 30 minutes ago. The bartender told him that he left after ordering some food…he remembered because Sam had asked for a glass of water rather than a beer while he waited for the food.

Dean walked out the door and began to look for his missing brother. As he came near the alley that ran behind the bar, he heard a soft moan. Moving quietly, Dean saw two forms lying on the ground. One was a burly man in his late 50's who looked like he had seen better times and the other was… "Sammy!"

Dean rushed to his brother's side, noticing the new bruises and cuts. From the looks of things his brother had been in a fight. He turned as he heard the other man groan and open his eyes. A look of fear in them as he saw Dean approach. "What the hell did you do to my brother!" Dean said, his eyes boring into the man.

"Me? I didn't do nothin'! I was just leaving the bar when he came at me yelling and screaming, I thought he was drunk, so I tried to get away by ducking in here. He followed me and tackled me…I was just defending myself. I'm going to call the police…he really should be locked up!"

Dean stepped back in shock. "No way, there's no way my brother would have just attacked you for no reason."

"I'm telling you mister…there's something wrong with that boy…it was like he was possessed or something." The man stood and started to walk away. Dean placed a hand on the man's arm to stop him.

"Look, I'm not sure what happened here…but my brother normally wouldn't hurt a fly. He hasn't been feeling good, I'm sure it was just a mistake. Here, take this…I promise I'll make sure he doesn't come near you again." Dean gave the man some of his precious stash of cash. He couldn't really afford it, but then he couldn't afford to have the police checking into what happened either.

"Ok, I'll let it slide because I can see you're worried about him. But you need to get that boy some help!" The man wondered off as Dean knelt back down beside Sam. He could see the bruised knuckles and some of the other man's blood on Sam's face. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he was going to get to the bottom of it and soon.

"Well, Sam so much for you're not needing my help…you're gone less than an hour and already you got yourself into trouble." Dean groaned as he picked his brother up and headed back to the hotel.

He never saw the smile on the man's face as he watched Dean struggling to carry his brother or he would have put Sam in the car and taken off…but then Dean had other things on his mind…the man had said possessed and with Sammy that was a word that sent chills up his spine.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, So Gordon's plot thickens and poor Dean is still trying to get things back to normal (is that even a word in the Winchester Dictionary?). Hope you all are still enjoying the story. Just remember, I love receiving reviews…the more the merrier!


	17. Chapter 17 Night Time Chats

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 17– Night time Chats**

Dean gently placed his brother on the bed in the room. He shook his head at the damage on Sam's face. His brother was going to have another shiner by the morning. Dean didn't like the paleness of his brother's skin or the heat he felt as he removed Sam's dirty and torn clothes.

"Ok Sam, time to change your bandage on your side and then clean you up." Dean made quick work of taking care of Sam's injuries. He paused as he looked at his brother trying to figure out why he would attack a complete stranger. It just didn't make sense. "Come on Sammy, you need to wake up for me so that you can take your medicine." Dean tapped Sam lightly on the face and watched as his brother struggled back to consciousness.

Sam groaned as he felt the pain in his head. He tried to open his eyes, but the light hurt. "Dean?" He croaked as he licked his dry lips. He was rewarded with a bottle of water poured into his dry mouth. Sam swallowed a few drops and turned his head as his stomach complained.

"Ok Sam, I need you to sit up for a minute while I give you your pills. You need to take the antibiotics and something for the fever. Do you need the pain pills or can you get by?" Dean watched as Sam tried to focus on what he was saying.

"No pain pills…they make me feel too groggy." Sam said as he tried to sit up. Dean steadied him as he handed Sam the pills and the water bottle.

Sam noticed that he was back in the hotel room. "Ah…Dean? How did I get here?" The last thing he remembered was getting dinner at the bar and then lights out. He reached behind his head and felt the slight lump. "Who hit me Dean?"

Dean paused. "What do you remember Sam?"

"I remember getting your dinner and coming out of the bar…then nothing. But my head hurts, was I attacked?" Sam couldn't figure out why Dean was looking at him funny.

"So you don't remember the ugly bar fly that you danced with?" Dean asked quietly watching for Sam's reaction.

"Dean what are you talking about!" Sam was getting frustrated.

Dean looked into Sam's eyes and was relieve to see that his brother's eyes were their normal hazel color, but just to be on the safe side. "Cristo!"

Sam blinked and looked at Dean like he had grown two heads. "Dude, what is the problem?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Sam, I found you in the alley behind the bar. You were all banged up and unconscious. But you were in better shape than the other guy. He claims you attacked him for no reason and beat him to a pulp. He was going to call the police, but I paid him off…you sure you don't have something to tell me Sam?"

Sam looked down at his bruised knuckles and raised a hand to his face. "Dean, why would I attack a complete stranger! It doesn't make sense…the guy was probably pulling your chain."

Dean didn't look convinced which pissed Sam off, the anger from the argument before coming back full force. "Fine Dean, you want to believe I went 'evil' on you…go ahead. Better yet, why don't you pull out the holy water and start the banishment rite…" Sam couldn't believe that his brother didn't believe him.

Dean backed up, his own anger coming to the surface once again. "Damn it Sam. You know as well as I do that you're a magnet for the weirdness that surrounds us. Excuse me if I worried that maybe you had attracted something again. I won't make that mistake in the future!"

Dean grabbed his kit and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door. Sam flinched, realizing that once again he was probably being too hard on Dean. So much for his resolve to make things easier on his brother. Sam looked down at his knuckles again and tried to remember, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't come up with what Dean described. Had something gotten hold of him? Dean was right, it wouldn't be the first time…but he'd know wouldn't he? Besides, how did he get the bump on the back of his head?"

Sam looked at the closed bathroom door…he didn't want to think about this any more and to be honest, he was really starting to feel worse…the pills in his stomach were definitely not agreeing with him. Sam stumbled towards the door, but the door was locked. "Dean?" Sam called softly, but the only answer was the sound of the shower.

Sam sank to the floor, his back leaning up against the door. He pulled his knees up, hoping that it would help the pain that was growing in his stomach. He leaned his head back and let the tears fall. He had lost his mother, his father, his girlfriend and now through his own stupidity he had lost his brother…as Sam's eyes closed, he had to admit, he needed his brother more today than ever before. Something was happening to him and he was scared. He couldn't face the future without Dean at his side…he'd do anything to get his brother back. "Dean…I'm sorry" Sam whispered as the fever finally forced him back to the world of nightmares…a world where Sam was truly alone.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean let the hot water run down his sore muscles. Damn Sam for being so stubborn. Dean believed his brother wouldn't hurt anyone. But he also was worried that maybe something else was going on with his brother. Whatever illness was attacking Sam's system could be responsible for his behavior. But Dean had seen Sam in worse shape and his brother had never done what the old drunk had told him.

As Dean turned off the shower and began to dry off, he decided that he would get to the bottom of this. He'd go back to the bar and see if he could get the name of the guy. Then he'd find out what really happened. And if Sam did attack the guy, well it really didn't matter because, Dean would find a way to fix it. Down deep, Dean knew that no matter how bad things got, he would always stand beside his brother…that is if the little creep would let him.

Dean reached for the door and opened it. "Sam…I'm….Sammy!" Dean backed up at his brother fell into the bathroom. His face was flushed and his body was shivering. "What the hell are you doing on the floor?" Dean said as he leaned over to help his brother up.

Sam moaned, but didn't open his eyes as he muttered. "Dean…I'm….please…going to be sick!"

Dean helped Sam over to the toilet and watched as the spasms continued long after Sam had emptied what little was in his stomach. He rubbed his brother's back and used a washcloth to wipe the sweat and tears from his brother's face as he waited for the spasms to cease.

Sam leaned back against the cool tile wall of the bathroom. He was too tired to care about anything, but he felt he had to set things right with Dean. As Dean knelt down beside him to help him up, Sam grabbed his brother's arms and looked at him. "Dean…look man, I'm sorry about what I said…I…I…just can't believe he's gone and well, it's all my fault Dean. All of this…" Sam waived his arm weakly.

Dean sat back and saw the despair in his brother's eyes. He knew it was the same despair that he found in his own when he let his guard down. "Sammy…we can talk about this later. We need to get you back to bed before you catch pneumonia."

Sam started to say something else, but realized that Dean wasn't ready to talk. At least he didn't look mad at Sam anymore and he'd have to accept that for now. "M'ok Dean…can you help me up?"

Dean nodded as he placed Sam's good arm over his shoulder and helped his brother back to the bed. Dean watched as Sam settled in, his body still shaking with tremors. "Sam, you probably need something to eat…you don't have anything in your system. Will you be ok if I run up to the bar and get us something to eat?"

Sam didn't want Dean to leave, but he knew that Dean hadn't eaten all day either. "Sure Dean, I'll be fine." Sam closed his eyes, he was so tired…all he wanted was to sleep.

"Ok then, I'm sure they might have some kind of soup or something that you can keep down. If not, I'll find something for you. You just relax until I get back." Dean watched as his brother's breathing evened out in sleep.

Grabbing his keys, he headed for the Impala. It was only a short distance to the bar, but he decided to drive just in case they didn't have what he needed. As he entered the bar, he saw that it was the same bartender as before. Dean walked up and placed his order, luckily they did have soup on the menu. As Dean waited, he ordered a beer and looked around the bar. He had hoped that maybe the guy from the alley would be in here, but he wasn't.

"Kind of quiet tonight huh?" Dead asked the bartender.

"Yeah, we don't get many people in here in the middle of the week. Just the regulars and a few out of Towner's like yourself."

"Say, I used to know a guy from around here…wondered if you'd seen him?" Dean quickly described the man he had seen in the alley.

The bartender thought for a moment before replying. "Hmmm…sounds like old Ben Hinkley. Don't know where he lives exactly…he just kind of comes in here once or twice a week…I think he was in here earlier. You just missed him."

"That's a shame, I was hoping to hook up with him while we were in town…I guess I'll just have to catch him next time." Dean thanked the bartender for the drink and the food and headed back to the Impala. He wished that they had their computer…he'd have to do something about that in the next big town. But until then, he decided Ash was the next best thing.

Dean pulled out his cell phone and called the road house. "Hi Ellen, can I talk to Ash?"

Dean filled Ash in on what had happened and asked him to check to see if there was any sign of the demon in the area or any other unusual things going on. "Also, Ash could you run down what you can find on a guy named Ben Hinkley?"

Dean smiled as he hung up the phone; at least he had someone looking into things for him. It would let him concentrate on figuring out what was going on with Sam. He knew that Sam felt guilty, but he couldn't let that guilt eat his brother alive…his own guilt was still fresh, but he was beginning to see that maybe the anger and guilt over his father's death was misplaced. He was angry that his father had given up his life for his son…but he would have done the same for his Dad or Sam. His real anger was with the demon that kept screwing with his family. One day he'd see that bastard sent back to hell. But in the mean time he had to make sure that he kept Sam safe. Especially after what his father told him…

Dean entered the hotel room and saw that Sam was tossing on the bed, the covers were on the floor and he was moaning. Dean placed the food on the small table and went to his brother. "Sammy? Come on It's just a nightmare. Wake up!" Dean shook Sam's shoulders gently.

Sam's eyes snapped open, a look of fear in their depths as he tried to get his breathing under control. "NO! I'm not like him…I won't turn evil, I can't!" Sam's breathing was still coming in small short gasps as he struggled for breath.

"SAM! Listen to me; you're just having a dream. You need to calm down." Dean grabbed Sam and helped him sit up on the side of the bed. He sat beside him slowly rubbing Sam's back. After a few moments Sam's breathing calmed down as he rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry Dean…what did you get for dinner?" Sam asked, trying not to sound as weak as he felt.

Dean watched as Sam tried to pull himself back together. "I got you some soup and dry toast. Do you think you can try to eat some of it?"

Sam swallowed and nodded. He wasn't sure if it would stay down. But he also knew that his brother would worry if he didn't eat. "Sure Dean."

Dean rose and brought the soup and toast over to Sam. He watched as his brother tried to eat, but he wasn't fooled. Sam was definitely sick and needed some rest. But he knew that Sam would be pissed if they didn't continue into Thurmond Pass in the morning. "Sam, look for what it's worth…I'm not sure what happened in the alley, but I do know that you would never intentionally hurt someone. You're not evil Sam any more than I am. Hell, I've killed two people who probably didn't deserve it." Dean held up his hand as Sam started to object. "Look all I'm saying is until we know what's going on…we just need to be careful. I'll always be there for you Sam, you have to believe that."

Sam swallowed as he saw the raw need in his brother's eyes. "I need you too man…I'm sorry I've been such a pain lately."

"Lately? Sam, you've been a pain in my ass since you were just out of diapers…come to think of it, you were a pain even then…how one kid could go through so many diapers in a day is beyond me. I guess you just full of shit even then!" Dean grinned as Sam tossed his pillow at him.

"Heh…better save that energy for tomorrow. We are on the road early Sam…next stop Thurmond Pass!"

TBC

Raven524: Another moment of brotherly love…just hope Dean doesn't OD on the chick flick moments…of course, the way he treated Sam so far, I'm thinking he deserves it a little! (LOL). Next chapter will be back to our good friend Gordon…can't wait to see what he has in store for our boys next…can you? Let me know by sending a review!


	18. Chapter 18 Setting the Stage

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 18– Setting the Stage**

The next morning, Dean yawned as he stretched in the bed. He looked at the clock on the table and couldn't believe the time. It was after 10:00. Dean sat up and looked over at the lump in the other bed. It was 10:00 and Sam still wasn't up…Dean moved over to the other bed to check on his brother. "Hey there sleepy head…time to get up!" Dean pulled the covers down, watching as Sam shivered and tried to pull them back up again.

"Five more minutes Dad…I'll be ready" Dean sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"Sam, we are leaving in exactly 1 hour…check out time is 11:00 am. So if you want to take a shower, which by the way I would really appreciate as you are getting pretty ripe, then you better get your ass out of bed now."

Sam groaned and looked up at his older brother. He still felt like crap, but he actually thought he might be feeling a little better. The sleep must have helped him get over whatever bug he had picked up. "Ok…Ok…just give me a minute will yah!"

Dean looked at his watch, paused and exactly one minute later chimed. "Ok times up! Now you can either take your shower in the bathroom…or I have an ice bucket with your name on it…your choice Sammy!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Sam said, but then quickly moved to get out of the bed. The room spun at his quick movement and he would have fallen if Dean hadn't placed a steadying hand on his elbow.

"Ok, so I'll give you 2 minutes…that's what an awesome brother I am." Dean snickered as he watched Sam move towards the bathroom. "Don't forget to put plastic on that arm Sam and on your incision!" Dean ducked at the towel that came flying in his direction.

He laughed as he put the towel on the table. He wondered how long it would take Sam to figure out that he had just thrown the last towel. Laughing, Dean grabbed his keys and headed out to grab some breakfast. He really didn't need to be traumatized further by an angry naked little brother. "I'm going to grab some breakfast…don't go anywhere until I come back!"

Sam listened to his brother leave and breathed a sigh of relief. He was feeling better, but that didn't mean he was ok. His side was killing him and he still had a headache. But at least his stomach seemed to be back on track. Sam decided to make it a quick shower and be ready to go when Dean came back. He smiled at his brother's antics this morning…maybe Dean was on the road to recovery…he just hoped that he wouldn't be far behind.

It hadn't taken Sam long to take a shower and get dressed, he was actually getting quite good at dressing with the cast. Sam still had the chills and he could tell that his fever was still there, but at least it was more of an annoyance than debilitating. He had to be well enough to help Dean with Gordon.

Sam smiled as he saw his brother peek around the door before coming through. "No naked Sammy?" Dean said as he came in with his eyes covered. "Cause I've already had too much trauma in my life."

Sam threw the towel at his brother as he giggled. "What's for breakfast?" Sam asked as he finished packing up his bag. He was ready to get out of this place.

Dean smiled "You're in luck, we're eating courtesy of the golden arches today! I thought we'd eat it on the road…are you ready?"

Sam nodded as he followed his brother out to the car. "So why the good mood Dean?" Sam couldn't help himself, he had to ask.

Dean looked at Sam for a moment and winked "I'm always in a good mood Sammy…you're the moody one remember!" He laughed as he got the eye roll and grunt that usually followed one of his remarks. Dean had noticed that Sam was looking better today, not totally healed but on the right track. He was actually relieved that they wouldn't need to make a stop at the free clinic he had located in town earlier. Sam seemed to be doing better and that was good enough for him.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gordon was sitting in his hotel room just outside Thurmond Pass. He'd been busy getting things ready for his guests. Now it was just a waiting game. He needed one more event to happen before he could start the hunt for real. He knew that the boys would be arriving soon and it wouldn't be a problem finding them.

But he wasn't ready yet for Dean to find him. Gordon packed up his things and headed to his new car. He'd camp out until the stage was finished being set. Then he'd start the final act of the play in motion…ending with Sam's death.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It had been two days and there had been no sign of Gordon in town. Dean had checked out the room that Gordon had rented for the month, but there had been no activity. Dean looked over and smiled at the sleeping form of his brother. Sam seemed to be improving with the extra days of rest.

He just wished he knew what had happed with the drunk in the previous town. Ash hadn't been able to find anything on the man and all was quiet on the demon front. Dean hadn't asked Sam about it again and Sam hadn't volunteered any information…for now, Dean was willing to let it rest. But after this job was done, he's go back and see if he couldn't locate the man to get some answers.

Sam slowly opened his eyes, aware that Dean was watching him again. He knew his brother was worried about what had happened at the last town. But Sam had no answers for him. "What time is it? Sam asked as he slowly rose from the bed. He was feeling better with only occasional pain from his side to remind him of his run in with Gordon. He was still taking the pain pills that Dean gave him, which accounted for the gray fog that seemed to be always following him around.

"It's almost 6:00. I thought I'd head over to the bar later and hustle some pool…we are running a little low on funds right now. Are you up to it?" Dean didn't want to leave his brother alone.

Sam sighed. "Dean, you're going to have to leave me alone some time. Besides, you know I can't drink with these pain pills…If it's ok, I'd like to stay here tonight…" Sam swallowed as he heard his brother sigh…he knew that Dean was trying to decide if he should stay here or go to the bar. "Look Dean, it's ok…I'll go with you. I can just drink water…no problem." Sam rose and waited for the dizziness that was probably a result of the pills to subside before he headed for the bathroom.

Dean heard the defeated tone in Sam's voice. For the past few days, every time he thought Sam was going to argue with him, he backed down. "Sam…look, you don't have to go ok? I understand, it won't be much fun if you can't drink…besides you look like you could still use some sleep."

Sam turned and looked at Dean. "Dean, it's ok. I know you don't want to leave me alone…you have to keep your promise to Dad, I get it. I'll just take a shower and get ready…"

"Damn it Sammy, I'm tired of you throwing that up in my face. Some times you can be such an idiot! If I didn't want to be here…I wouldn't be here….end of story. You never minded me looking after you before, why is it such an issue now?"

Sam returned and sat on the bed opposite Dean. "Because Dean, my family...everyone I ever loved is being destroyed because some demon decided to visit me on my 6 month birthday. He has plans for me Dean and he won't stop until he gets what he wants. He will kill anyone who gets in his way." Sam looked up at Dean, tears in his eyes. "I couldn't save Mom or Jess and Dad died even thought I tried…I really tried Dean. The only one who now stands between me and that damn demon is you Dean…I've already watched you die twice…I don't think I can do it again."

Dean watched as Sam angrily scrubbed at the tears that had fallen. "You asked me once what I could say to fix what happened with Dad…well there is nothing I can say, because it's my fault that you don't have a mother, you lost your father and you are on a one way trip that won't have a happy ending…"

Dean watched as his brother slowly walked into the bathroom. He didn't have an answer for Sam, he knew that he was all that was left, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Dean stood and went to the bathroom door. He heard soft sobs coming from inside. "Sammy, I'm going out and will be back with dinner…and just for the record. Dad didn't have to tell me to take care of you Sammy, you're my brother and nothing is going to change that. You're the same pain in the ass brother that followed me everywhere as soon as you could walk and you'll be the same pain in the ass brother that I will protect…I told you once that nothing bad will happen to you and I meant it."

When Dean returned a short time later, he found his brother sitting on the bed with the remote control in his hand. "So anything interesting on the TV?"

"Not really…mostly re-runs of shows that I never liked the first time around."

"Well get over here and eat, it's time for you meds. As soon as I tuck you in, I'm heading over to shoot some pool." Dean watched as Sam came over to the table.

"Dean I said I'd go with you…I can take my meds when we get back."

"No Sam, you're right. I've been smothering you because I am afraid of losing you. Look, either one of us could come up with the short straw in this business. I'll try not to let my fears smother you, if you try not to let your fears stop you…besides if you're a good boy and take your pills I have a surprise for you."

Sam sat back in the chair and grinned. "What is it…the new issue of playboy magazine?"

"Well, I suppose if that floats your boat you can use this to get there." Dean pulled out the bag he had been holding and gave it to Sam. Sam's eyes lit up at he opened the bag and saw the new laptop inside. "Where did you get this?"

"Let's just say I have some connections…so, you can spend your evening getting reacquainted with your new toy and I'll spend mine replenishing our money supply and who knows, maybe I'll get my own toy to play with later."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gordon watched as Dean left the hotel room. Perfect, tonight he would finish setting the stage. Gordon got into his car and quickly drove towards his destination. On the other side of town Gordon smiled as he found what he had been looking for. He knew that there were still a few in the area, but they had gone underground when he had cleaned out the nest during his last visit. He watched as the young woman entered her apartment, unaware of the man standing outside on her balcony.

Gordon quickly entered the apartment and before the woman could make a sound, he beheaded her. "Sorry babe, but not to worry, you're going to help me in more ways than one tonight." Gordon took out the blade he had lifted from Sam's bag during one of his visits to their hotel room and quickly stabbed the woman a number of times, increasing the blood pool around the body. Then he made sure to fill the syringes he brought with some of her blood. As he exited the apartment, he pulled out his cell phone and placed a call to the local police department. He was sure that the hideous death would make the morning news.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He was sure that Dean wouldn't be back until early in the morning. Closing up the lap top, he smiled. His brother always knew how to make Sam feel better. Sam closed his eyes thinking about what Dean had said. He knew his brother was right. He decided to try not to be so sensitive to Dean's hovering in the future. After all, Dean had been doing it for so long; he doubted that his brother even knew he was doing it anymore.

A short time later, a dark shadow stood over Sam. A hand quickly covered Sam's face with a rag, holding it in place until Sam's struggles ceased. "Just enough to make sure you don't wake up Sammy boy." Gordon snarled as he reached over and using his nails, left a scratch mark on Sam's arms and chest. He tore Sam's shirt and used the blood in the syringes to make it look like there was blood spatter on his clothes and face.

Finally, Gordon placed the knife in Sam's hand. Standing up, he smiled at the picture that would great Dean in the morning. "Let's see you explain this to your brother Sam…he's going to thank me when this is all over…don't worry, by this time tomorrow, you'll be joining your Daddy Sam."

TBC

Raven524: Ok, kind of a long chapter, but I couldn't find a good place to break it up. Poor Dean, once again, he leaves Sam alone and the boy gets into trouble…will Dean ever leave Sam again? Guess you'll just have to read on to find out…remember reviews are always welcome here!


	19. Chapter 19 Nabbed Again

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 19– Nabbed Again**

_Finally, Gordon placed the knife in Sam's hand. Standing up, he smiled at the picture that would great Dean in the morning. "Let's see you explain this to your brother Sam…he's going to thank me when this is all over…don't worry, by this time tomorrow, you'll be joining your Daddy Sam."_

Dean smiled as he parked his car and headed for the hotel room. He had made more than enough money to keep him and Sam for at least a month. He couldn't believe his good luck in finding the two men who were so willing to part with their money.

Dean put the key in the lock and opened the door. He decided not to turn on the light as he didn't want to wake his brother. Dropping down on the bed, Dean let himself drift into sleep.

As the sun began to stream into the hotel room, Dean slowly stretched and opened his eyes. He figured he'd get up and take a quick shower before he got Sam going. Since Sam had been taking the pain medication, he had been sleeping in later in the mornings. Dean sat on the edge of his bed and looked over at his brother's sleeping form. His mouth dropped open at the sight that greeted him.

Sam was covered in blood, his shirt was torn and he could see scratch marks on his arm and chest. But the biggest concern was the bloody knife that was lying on the bed beside Sam. Dean moved quickly to the bed and grabbed the knife. It was Sam's knife; he remembered when his Dad had given it to Sam.

Dean felt sick to his stomach. A quick review indicated that Sam wasn't hurt, other than the scratches. But how did he get covered in so much blood. Dean flipped on the TV, hoping that he wouldn't find what he feared. But a short time later, the headline story appeared on the early morning news. A young woman had been brutally murdered in her apartment. The police didn't have any leads on the killer, but would continue the investigation.

"Holy crap! Sam!" Dean said as he shook his brother's shoulder.

Sam heard Dean calling his name, but his mind was more fuzzy than usual. He finally managed to open his eyes and was immediately alert when he saw the concern on his brother's face. "What's going on Dean?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question. Sam, you need to tell me what happened last night." Dean sat on the bed and handed Sam his knife. It was covered in blood. Sam stared, his gaze moving to his clothes and then finally to the scratches on his chest. Sam slowly looked up into Dean's face and read the answer to his question in his brother's eyes.

"Someone died last night…and you think that I had something to do with it." Sam said quietly

Dean shook his head. None of this made sense, his brother wasn't a killer. "No, Sam…I don't think you are a killer…but something is going on. First the old man and now a young girl…Sam, we need to figure this out before something else happens."

Sam shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain. "Dean I didn't kill anyone…I went to bed and that's all…I never left the room last night."

"Well whether you were there or not…somehow I'm betting you have the dead chick's blood on you and on your knife. We need to get you cleaned up and dispose of this evidence before the police find a trail." Dean grabbed Sam's knife and headed into the bathroom. "Give me all your clothes Sam; including the sheets…we also better plan on camping out for a few days while we try to figure this out."

Sam heard Dean's words, but he also heard the fear that was underneath. Dean thought he had something to do with this and was trying to cover up to protect him from the police. Sam shook his head, how had this happened. He remembered falling asleep, but nothing after that…not even his usual bad dreams.

"Dude…don't just sit there! I told you to strip…give me your stuff and get into the shower. I want to be out of here within the hour!" Dean grabbed the sheets as Sam stood and rolled them into one of the pillow cases. He'd burn them once they were safely out of town. Dean was too busy to see the hurt look on Sam's face as he headed to do what his brother ordered him to do.

Sam took off his clothes and stared at the scratches on his chest and arm. The ones on his chest were deep and hurt. If he had done this, wouldn't he remember? How could he not, the scratches had to hurt when he got them didn't they? Sam climbed into the shower…as he put the plastic on his cast, he shook his head. Dean was going to be pissed; there was blood on the cast as well.

Sam watched the red of the blood mix with the water as it swirled down the drain. His mind searching for answers, but still none came. If he had been possessed, he'd know it. Sam would feel it if he had done something this horrible. So why was Dean so willing to believe? Sam was angry and he was hurt and he was scared…only this time, he was scared that maybe Gordon was right…maybe he somehow was turning evil and doing these things.

A chill ran down Sam's spine as he allowed his thoughts to wander down the dark path…that meant that Dean could be in danger. If Sam could kill an innocent girl and not remember it, what would happen if he got mad at Dean? Sam jumped at the pounding on the door. "Hurry up Sam; you've got 10 more minutes!"

Sam turned off the water with trembling hands. He grabbed a towel and headed out into the room, not meeting his brother's questioning gaze. "Sammy, are you ok?" Dean asked quietly.

But Sam never responded, he simply got dressed and packed his bag. Dean found him sitting in the Impala after he had cleaned up the bathroom. He could tell his brother was upset but he didn't know what to say. Besides, right now the best thing for both of them was to get out of dodge and that was what he was going to do.

Dean found them a nice campsite up in the hills not too far from town. Sam had helped set up camp and quickly retired to his tent, effectively closing Dean out. Dean stared into the flames of the camp fire trying to sort out what could have happened. One thing was for sure, he had to get into town and get a look at the body of the dead girl. He also had to get into her apartment. The problem was, how was he going to do it without bringing Sam along?

The answer presented itself when Sam exited his tent and quietly stood in front of Dean. "What's up Sammy?" Dean asked, trying to coax Sam into talking.

"Nothing…I..ah…well…I…we need to do something about this cast Dean…I tried, but I can't get it off myself…I…the blood" Sam sighed and sat dejectedly on the ground, banging the cast against the rock in frustration.

Dean saw that the cast was drenched in blood, how could he have missed it? "Dude, why didn't you say something? Hold on, I'll get what we need from the car. Then I'll run you into town to the free clinic so that you can get a brand new one."

"Ok Dean" was the only reply Sam made as he waited for his brother to once again come to his rescue. He really was pathetic…and Dean really deserved much more than spending the rest of his life cleaning up after Sam's mistakes.

Dean returned and gently removed the cast. He heard Sam's quick intake of breath as the cast was removed. "Here, I grabbed a couple of pain relievers for you Sam. You might want to take them before we go."

Sam nodded and took the pills without a word. Once again he simply stood and got into the Impala and waited for Dean. Dean got into the front seat and looked at his brother. "Sammy, you know I'm going to fix this don't you?"

Sam looked at Dean for a moment before softly replying. "I know you will Dean" Sam leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, they were at the hospital and Dean was shaking him awake.

"Come on Sam, time to get that arm taken care of." Sam was confused. He thought they were going to the free clinic.

"Dean why are we here?"

"It was closer, besides I want them to run a quick blood test to make sure that you are over that virus you had." Dean held up his hand as he saw Sam start to protest. "Do it for me Sam, ok? I just want to make sure that it's just a virus and nothing worse."

Sam knew that Dean was trying to figure out what was wrong with his brother, but he was sure that Dean wouldn't find the answers in the hospital. "Fine Dean, but you don't need to be here. I'll have the tests run and get my arm casted. I'll call you when they are through. Why don't you pick up some supplies before the stores close?"

Dean smiled. "OK Sam, but you promise you'll have the blood tests run."

Sam nodded. "Sure Dean…see you in a bit." Sam hurried into the emergency room and started to fill out the paperwork. A short time later he was being seen by the doctor on call. "So you got your cast wet swimming? It's a little cold for that this time of year isn't it?"

Sam grinned. "Well, it wasn't exactly voluntary. My brother was goofing around and knocked me into the small creek outside of town. He forgot about my cast. By the time I got out, it was soaked through and I removed it."

The doctor laughed. "I know how big brothers can be sometimes…I have one of my own. But you also said you have been running a fever for the past few days too?"

"Yeah, it's probably just the flu, but I promised my big brother I'd have you check me over. Especially since I took a dunking in the creek a short time ago."

Less than an hour later, Sam walked out of the emergency room and started to walk towards the library. The nurse at the desk had told him it was only 3 blocks from the hospital. Sam figured he could take a quick look in there to see if any other strange happenings were going on involving strange murders. As he walked down the dark street, he pulled his cell phone out and dialed Dean's number. After a number of rings he got his brother's voice mail. "Hey Dean, why don't you have your phone on? Well, it doesn't matter. I'm done and thought I'd head to the library to do some research on this latest murder. You can pick me up there."

Before Sam could close the phone he felt someone behind him. Turning quickly, Sam's blood chilled as he saw the face of Gordon Walker smiling at him. "Hello Sammy boy…are you ready for the hunt!"

Sam turned to run, but only got a short distance before he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. As the world spun out of control, Sam pulled the dart from his shoulder and stared at it. "Why?"

"Because Sam, you have been marked by a demon…we've been through this before. You have to die Sam before it's too late. You and I are going to visit some old friends of mine in the Thurmond mine. Then we are going to send your brother a little invite so he can see how evil you have become Sammy. Even he won't want to stop me once he sees what you are capable of."

Sam's last word as he fell unconscious was a plea for the only person who could save him. "DEAN!"

TBC

Raven524: Now what evil plot could Gordon have for our poor Sam? What has Dean been doing all this time and why wouldn't he have his cell phone on? If your enquiring mind wants to know…guess you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing of course!


	20. Chapter 20 Twisted

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 20– Twisted**

Dean hurried to the basement of the hospital. He had snagged a white lab coat and id badge on his way down. Luckily there was no one in the morgue at the moment. He quickly found the drawer with the young woman's body in it. He smiled as he remembered the last time he and Sam had been in a similar situation…he had actually enjoyed watching his brother turn a lovely shade of green when he asked him to search the dead girl's mouth.

Dean quickly removed the plastic container that held the young woman's head. A few moments later, Dean knew two things. First the innocent young woman was actually a vampire and two Sam definitely had not had anything to do with her death. He wasn't sure how, but Gordon had to be at the bottom of this.

Dean quickly got into the car, looking at his watch. If he was quick, he could make it to the vampire's apartment and double check to make sure that Gordon hadn't somehow implicated his younger brother. Dean parked the car around the corner and walked up to the house. There was a police officer still stationed outside the building. "Great…so much for easy"

Dean moved to the back of the apartment complex and using the fire escape quietly entered the apartment. The first thing he noticed was how normal the place looked. If he hadn't known better, he never would have thought that there was a vampire living here. He opened the fridge out of curiosity and found jars of what appeared to be blood. "Well, so much for normal" Dean wrinkled his nose. He really didn't want to know where the blood had come from.

A short time later, Dean exited the apartment satisfied that there was no evidence that Sam had ever been there. Dean shook his head. He had been so sure that it was Gordon, but if he wasn't trying to get Sam in trouble with the law, what was he up to? As Dean got back to his car he noticed that there was a message on his cell phone. He had left it in the car so that it wouldn't go off and alert anyone of his presence. He wasn't concerned; he figured Sam had called to let him know he was ready to be picked up.

Dean decided to make a quick call to Ash while he headed to the hospital to pick up Sam. Ash informed Dean that Ellen had one of her contacts check on the man personally. He claimed that someone paid him to play a prank on the young man. From the description, it sounded like their friend Gordon had been at the bottom of it all along.

Dean slammed his hand on the steering wheel. When he got hold of the bastard he was going to make him pay…he knew that Sam was almost convinced that he was responsible for the two attacks and Dean hadn't helped any. He couldn't wait to pick up Sam and set things straight with his little brother. Dean pulled up to the emergency room entrance and was a little worried that Sam wasn't waiting out front. Thinking that Sam might be waiting inside; Dean parked the car and ran in.

When Sam wasn't in the waiting room, he asked the nurse at the front desk. "Oh your brother left here a while ago. He asked for directions for the library…I think he went there to wait for you."

Dean thanked the nurse and headed back out to the car. He should have known that Sam would try to figure out what was going on. Dean looked at his cell phone as he remembered that there had been a voice mail message. Dean listened to the first part of the message, smiling as his brother confirmed that he was heading for the library. But the next part of the message sent a cold chill down Dean's spine. Evidently, Sam hadn't hung up his phone as Dean listened to the chilling exchange.

"_Hello Sammy boy…are you ready for the hunt!" _

"_Why?"_

"_Because Sam, you have been marked by a demon…we've been through this before. You have to die Sam before it's too late. You and I are going to visit some old friends of mine in the Thurmond mine. Then we are going to send your brother a little invite so he can see how evil you have become Sammy. Even he won't want to stop me once he sees what you are capable of."_

"_DEAN!"_

Dean's hand clenched the phone as he heard Sam's phone drop and then the line went dead. "Damn it Gordon…I don't care what Sam says, I'm going to kill you this time!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gordon was feeling good about how things were going. He had carried the unconscious boy into the mine. Luckily the former residents had prepared a pen to hold their live prey. The inside was still filled with the rotting remains of the unlucky souls who had served as the vampire's food. Gordon wrinkled his nose, but at least he would be able to keep Sam here until he could deal with Dean. He just had to stage one last show before the older brother arrived.

Sam slowly opened his eyes, his head was pounding and his tongue felt swollen. As he took in his surroundings, Sam blanched. He was lying in the middle of decaying body parts. Some of the eyes and mouths were open in a final scream of terror. Sam tried to free himself, but the wire that Gordon had used cut cruelly into his skin. He wasn't going anywhere soon.

Sam shivered as he heard the sound of rats and saw that a small pack of them were feasting on some of the bodies further near the back of the pen. He could feel himself getting sick as the smell and the atmosphere began to overwhelm his senses.

"Glad to see you're awake Sam. I thought it would be good to let you see what happens when you don't get rid of vampires. Each one of these poor souls probably had a family or someone who loved them. They all died a slow and horrible death."

"Gordon, not all things supernatural are necessarily evil. The other vampires that you wanted to kill had changed. You saw it yourself and yet you refuse to admit you might be wrong. Hell, we all were wrong. Dean and I have always believed that vampires are evil, but now we know different. We hunt evil Gordon."

"You're Daddy must be rolling over in his grave. He was one of the greatest hunters I ever heard of and he agreed that if it was supernatural, it had to die. Hell he spent his whole life hunting the damn things down, even got you and your brother into the game. I'm just glad that he's not around to see his youngest son turning evil."

"I'm not the one killing innocent beings Gordon. The only thing evil here is you." Sam knew that he was probably wasting his time. But he also knew he needed to keep Gordon busy until Dean could find him.

"You know I'd really like to shoot the breeze with you Sam, but we have to get you ready to greet your big brother. He already believes you have turned evil…I just need to make sure that he understands what you will become, why I have to kill you."

Sam tried to move away from Gordon, but the man simply dragged Sam through the remains towards a large beam in the center of the mine. He quickly tied Sam to the beam so that Sam couldn't move. "You know Sam, eventually you will turn evil. It's in your blood."

Sam's eyes widened as he saw Gordon approaching him with a large bottle that appeared to contain blood. He struggled as Gordon grabbed his hair and forced his head back. "You want to be like your friends the vampires…well, let's see how you like to feed like one."

Sam gagged as Gordon continued to pour the blood down his throat. He felt the liquid running down his face and onto his clothes. It wasn't long before he was covered. His eyes grew larger as Gordon pulled out his knife and approached Sam. You know we need to really make this look good, so you're going to bite me…do it or I swear I'll forget about my principles and kill that brother of yours right in front of you.

Sam struggled, he couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it. The man was insane! He felt the tip of the knife slip down his chest causing him to moan in pain. "Last chance Sammy, bite or watch big brother die"

Sam shook his head. "Fine, you can just sit here and think about the fact that you could have saved your brother. But just like all the others who have died to protect your worthless ass, he will now pay the price." Gordon grabbed his shot gun and started to head out of the mine.

"WAIT!" Sam cried. He couldn't let Gordon kill his brother. Dean had suffered so much; he had lost the one person he admired most in the world because Sam had been too weak to refuse his father's request for the summoning herbs. Gordon was right; his life wasn't worth all the others who had died because of him.

Gordon approached Sam and knelt beside him. He pulled Sam's head to his shoulder. "Make it good Sammy…you're brother needs to believe that you attacked me before I killed you."

Sam gagged as he did what the man ordered him to do. He kept seeing his brother's face and it gave him the strength to do what he had to to protect him. As Gordon screamed, Sam's tears finally fell. He couldn't believe he had done it. He had tasted human flesh and human blood, he was a monster.

Gordon stood up and smiled in satisfaction as he saw the defeat reflected in the young man's eyes. "So now you understand Sam, you are the monster that lives among us…hidden and waiting for the right moment to strike. You have evil in your blood Sam and you have to die. But don't worry, I'll help Dean deal with your death…he'll understand that it was necessary and that in the end I did the humane thing by not allowing you to suffer."

"All I understand you bastard, is that you are going to die!" A cold voice said from the entrance of the mine.

TBC

Raven524: So Gordon is a little twisted, I admit it…but will Dean be able to kill again to save his baby brother? Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Poor Sam and Dean, will they ever get a chance to straighten things out…of course, that might involve the dreaded chick flick moment. Thanks to everyone who is sending me reviews. Readers are loved and Reviews are cherished…hope you all are still enjoying the story.


	21. Chapter 21 Thurmond Mine

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 21– Thurmond Mine**

"_All I understand you bastard, is that you are going to die!" A cold voice said from the entrance of the mine._

Sam's head snapped up as he heard the familiar voice. "Dean" he sobbed, unable to keep the wobble from his voice.

Gordon turned and smiled at Dean. "Glad you could make it Dean. I had to restrain your brother…he went a little crazy on me." Gordon was holding his wounded shoulder while moving to place Sam between him and Dean.

"You sick bastard. You really expect me to believe that Sam would do that to you? I know my brother and he would never kill unless he had no other choice. In fact, he's the only reason you walked away the last time. That's something I intend to fix."

Dean walked carefully into the room, his gun never wavering in his outstretched hand. He was concerned that Gordon was still close to his brother. He couldn't take a chance that Gordon would be able to use the knife on Sam.

Gordon shook his head. "Dean, you're brother has evil in his blood. He's tasted human flesh and has drunk human blood…god only knows what else he's been up to…"

"You can stop right there Gordon…I know you were behind all of this. What I don't understand is why? Why is it so important to you to convince me Sam is evil?" Dean moved closer, keeping his voice calm. He just needed a few more feet and he could attack.

Gordon was prepared; he quickly reached up and knocked the support beam from the ceiling. As the ceiling began to collapse, Gordon quickly headed down the tunnel. Dean forgot about Gordon as he saw the large rocks and beams beginning to fall around his brother. He heard Sam scream as a large rock landed on his legs, trapping him beneath the heavy stone.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled as he tried to dodge the debris that was falling around him.

"Dean get out! You're no good to me if you're dead…the pen Dean, head for the pen!" Dean saw the pen beside him and ducked inside, coughing from the dust that was in the air. A moment later there was a silence in the air as the last of the rocks and timber settled. Dean crawled out from under the overhang and headed to the pile of debris that had trapped his brother.

"SAM!" Dean heard a soft moan as he quickly cleared as much of the debris away as he could. He kept his eyes open for Gordon. He knew that he probably knew the mine and had another way out. But he also knew that Gordon wouldn't give up. "Hold on Sam, I'll get you out of here in a moment."

Sam couldn't breathe. The dust was making it almost impossible. A moment later, he saw the worried look of his brother peering over the top of the large boulder that was slowly crushing Sam. "Dean…hurts" Sam said weakly. He knew that his leg had to be broken from the pain he was feeling and he felt something sticky flowing down his side and guessed that he must be bleeding.

Dean looked around to find a piece of lumber that he could use as a lever. After a few moments, he placed the timber under the boulder and began to rock it off Sam's lower body. He closed his mind to the groans and whimpers that were coming from his little brother. He knew that he was hurting him. But he had to get him free before Gordon returned or before the rest of the mine decided to come down on them.

"Ok Sam, I'm going to give it one more big push…hold on ok." Dean encouraged as he put his back into moving the boulder the rest of the way off of his brother.

Sam screamed as the boulder rolled and released his legs. The pain in his leg was almost unbearable. Dean knelt down and quickly cut the ties that were holding Sam to the post. He then gently unwound the wire from Sam's wrists and ankles. He could see the bone sticking out of Sam's lower leg. He had to get Sam to the hospital and soon.

"Ok Sam, I'm going to try to immobilize your leg before I move you. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"My side" Sam gasped.

Dean gently moved Sam's shirt up and saw the problem. One of the timbers had pierced Sam's side, leaving a large open wound. "Ok, we can take care of that Sam. You just sit still for a moment while I sort this out."

Sam looked at Dean with fear in his eyes. "Dean, you have to watch out for Gordon…he's crazy."

"As a loon…I know Sam. But we need to get you ready to travel. Here, hold my gun while I work on you…you need to stay awake for me Sam." Dean saw Sam's eyes beginning to close.

"M'kay" Sam said quietly, forcing his eyes open once more.

"That's my boy!" Dean quickly pulled the emergency first aid kit from his pack. He put a pressure bandage on Sam's side. He'd worry about cleaning it later. Next he worked on immobilizing Sam's leg. He used some of the timber that had fallen to create a brace, being careful of the open wound.

"Ok Sam, how about we try to get you out of here." Dean helped Sam up and placing his brother's good arm over his shoulders, he started the slow trip to the mouth of the mine.

"The car is just down at the bottom of the road here Sam. We'll take it slow and easy ok?" Dean could see the sweat on Sam's face and heard his labored breathing. He knew that Sam was in pain. As they made their way down the incline, Dean heard a sound above them. He quickly fell to the ground, pulling Sam with him, rolling them both behind some boulders. He heard the bullet hit the rock right above where they had been standing moments before.

"All right that does it…this bastard is going down!" Dean gently turned Sam over and wasn't surprised to find him unconscious.

"Come on Sam, we need to move further into cover. We're too open here." Dean watched as his brother opened his eyes.

Sam groaned, "What happened Dean?"

"We're playing Gordie's version of Duck Duck Goose…he has the high ground Sam. We can't get to the car, so we need to move and find a better position to defend." Dean pulled his cell phone out and cursed. There was no reception.

"You should leave me here Dean; you can't keep dragging me along like this. He's after me, let him have me!" Sam said quietly.

"Are you totally nuts? You can barely keep your eyes open. How are you going to defend yourself Sam? 'Cause I know you aren't asking me to let the bastard kill you." Dean watched as Sam swallowed.

"Sam this isn't the place to talk about what is going on in that freaky head of yours, but what ever he told you, it's crap. We either get out of this together or not at all, do you understand me?"

"Jerk" Sam said softly

"Bitch" Dean replied as he helped Sam to his feet once again. Shifting the back pack so that he could take more of Sam's weight, he started to head deeper into the rocks. If he could get high enough, maybe his cell phone would start working and he could call for help. He wasn't going to leave Sam, no matter what.

TBC

Raven524: Just a baby cliffy…Sam and Dean are together, although they aren't out of the woods yet. If you'd like to see the boys get out of trouble sooner, send me a review! You never know it might make my fingers go a little faster!


	22. Chapter 22 Mountain Battle

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 22– Mountain Battle**

Dean could feel Sam getting weaker as they slowly made their way through the hilly terrain. "You're doing good Sammy…just a little further and we can rest."

Sam didn't bother to respond. It was taking all his energy to keep from passing out. His head was spinning which was making his stomach unsettled. He knew that he was slowing Dean down, a dangerous thing to do with an experienced hunter on their trail. Sam stumbled and bit back the groan as he put weight on his bad leg. He wanted to stop, his body was screaming at him to stop, but he wouldn't let his brother down…not again.

"Ok Sam, let's take a break here. Do you think you can sit up for me? I want to take a look at your side." Dean didn't like the way Sam was looking. He could tell that the only thing keeping his brother conscious was his stubborn streak. Dean gently rolled his brother's shirt up and removed the pressure bandage. At least the wound wasn't bleeding any more, but the edges were raw and puffy. The wound was definitely infected and the wound on Sam's leg wasn't looking much better. If he didn't get Sam some help soon, he would die on this mountain.

"You know Sammy, next time you want a play date…you need to make sure that you bring the right toys along!" Dean watched, but Sam didn't respond. He knew that his brother was upset, probably had a right to be because Dean hadn't immediately believed that Sam hadn't been involved. But now wasn't the time to have the discussion that he knew needed to be had. Sam's confidence was shaken and thanks to that bastard, his brother was starting to believe he would become like Max or even worse.

"Sam, do you think you can handle a gun?" Dean needed to get control of the situation and it was clear that Sam wasn't in any shape to continue moving. In fact, it would probably end up killing his brother if he kept dragging him along.

Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes unfocused and glassy. "Gun?"

"Yeah, you know the thing that goes bang bang when you point it and pull the trigger…look, I need you to stay awake just a little longer. I'm going to leave my gun with you and you have to promise me that you'll use it if Gordon comes anywhere near you."

Sam shook his head. "Dean, he's human…we can still talk to him…try to make him understand."

"Damn it Sammy, I don't care if he's the Pope! If the man is trying to kill you, you have to protect yourself!"

Sam shrugged and looked away from his brother. The memory of what Gordon had made him do too fresh in his mind. He looked down and saw his clothes covered in blood…the blood that he had been forced to ingest. Sam suddenly couldn't stop the waves of nausea as he tried to lean over…he could feel his brother's hand messaging his back as the spasms continued until he was too weak to do any more. Sam used the back of his sleeve to wipe his face and almost gagged again as he smelled the coppery scent of blood. Sam sighed. He knew that Dean had to try to find help and he knew that he couldn't go any further. "Just give me the gun Dean…you need to go for help or find Gordon before he finds us."

Dean handed the gun to Sam, patting him on the shoulder as he reached into his pack for his spare gun. "Promise me that you'll use it Sam…no more talking. If you see him, you shoot."

"I promise Dean…now go…I don't know how long I can stay awake." Sam tried to smile, but it felt foreign on his face.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Sammy…don't worry, we'll get out of this." Dean quickly moved away, knowing that Gordon probably wasn't far behind them. Well he wanted a hunt and he was going to get one…Dean Winchester style.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gordon had watched the two men heading further into the wilderness. He shook his head as he started to move down towards where he had seen them disappear. He couldn't understand why Dean couldn't see that his brother had to be destroyed. In the bar when they were celebrating Dean's beheading the vampire, he seemed to understand that their world had to be black and white. He even told him about his sister…he had to kill her himself to save her from the evil that she had become. If he could kill his own sister to save her, why couldn't Dean do the same for his brother?

Gordon smiled as he picked up their trail. From the looks of things, Sam was going to slow Dean down quite a bit. He would just find them and hopefully he would be able to avoid killing Dean. But in the end, if he had to kill the hunter…he would do it. As the sun began to go behind the mountains, Gordon decided he better speed this up…Dean was an excellent hunter in his own right and he would know how to hide a trail. It would be harder to track at night and more dangerous. No he needed to end this soon.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam's eyes kept threatening to close, but each time his head started to fall to his chest, Sam jerked up right. He wasn't even sure that he could lift the gun anymore. He knew that he would try…he would kill Gordon, but only because he realized that no matter what happened, Dean wouldn't let this rest. Eventually Gordon wouldn't have any choice but to either kill Dean or be killed by Dean. Sam could at least save his brother from killing another human to save him.

It was starting to get dark and with the dark came cold. Sam shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around his body. Suddenly Sam heard the unmistakable sounds of fighting echoing in the night air. Dean must have found Gordon! Sam looked around and saw a sturdy branch lying not far from him. Grabbing the limb, he struggled to his feet almost crying out in pain as he put weight on his bad leg. All he knew was he had to get to his brother…he had to make sure that Gordon didn't harm Dean.

Sam stumbled up the mountain until he came to a small plateau. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Gordon and Dean trading blows. Neither one giving an inch. Sam brought the gun up and aimed at Gordon, but his hand was shaking too much. He couldn't take the chance that he would hit Dean. He would just have to wait for his chance and hope that Dean didn't get hurt too badly.

Dean had seen his brother approach out of the corner of his eye. He needed to end this now. He couldn't believe that Gordon had fallen for the trail that Dean had left. After leaving Sam, Dean made sure that there was no sign of where he had left his brother. He then made sure that Gordon would find traces of a trail…not too much, but enough to lure him away from Sam and into Dean's trap. After all, his father had taught him that some times it was better to lay a trap and wait than to try to follow his prey.

The plan would have worked, but somehow Gordon had figured out what was going on and had circled around, attacking Dean from behind. But Dean didn't mind, he had been itching to smash something and now Gordon was providing him with just the opportunity he craved. Dean ducked again and lashed out with a kick to Gordon's stomach. He had to keep his mind on what he was doing…Gordon was too good for Dean to lose focus.

"Dean you need to stop…I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to." Gordon grunted as he tried to get Dean in a head lock.

"Well, that's great Gordon…but unfortunately, I want to kill you…so excuse me if I don't give up just yet!" Dean twisted so that he now had Gordon in a head lock.

The two men continued to wrestle, rolling closer and closer to the cliff's edge. Both men were focused on each other, unaware of what was going on around them. But Sam saw the danger and tried to shout a warning as the dark shape with glittering eyes swooped down on the men.

"Watch out! Both of you…look out for the vampire!"

TBC

Raven524: And you thought it was over…well not quite yet. Could things get any worse for our boys? Well, you never know…I might decided to let them have some milk and cookies before this is through…maybe this is all a bad dream…maybe I need another dose of caffeine so that I stop babbling! Guess we'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out where this ends up! Thanks again for all the awesome reviews…I really enjoyed every last one!


	23. Chapter 23 Black & White

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 23– Black and White**

_The two men continued to wrestle, rolling closer and closer to the cliff's edge. Both men were focused on each other, unaware of what was going on around them. But Sam saw the danger and tried to shout a warning as the dark shape with glittering eyes swooped down on the men._

"_Watch out! Both of you…look out for the vampire!" _

Sam watched in horror as the vampire grabbed his brother by the back of the neck and threw him as if he was no more than a rag doll. Just before Dean disappeared over the edge of the cliff, he heard his brother scream. Then there was no sound…"DEAN!" Sam shouted as he tried to move towards where his brother went over.

The vampire meanwhile was on top of Gordon, his fangs sinking deeply into the same shoulder that Sam had been forced to bite. Gordon's screams filled the air as he struggled to get free of the monster on top of him. 'Help me…get him off of me!" Gordon yelled, his eyes pleading with Sam as the vampire raised his head and sank his fangs in again.

Sam knew that the gun wouldn't do him any good. In fact, he didn't have anything except the heavy branch he was using as a crutch. But he couldn't just sit there and watch the vampire kill Gordon. Sam limped towards the vampire and taking a large breath, used all his strength and drove the end of the limb into its back.

Sam heard the vampire scream and shrank back at the look of pure hatred in its eyes as it turned to look at him. Gordon was a mess; Sam could tell that the last bite had been near the man's jugular. "Get away from him!" Sam said with as much strength as he could. He knew that any moment the vampire would attack and there would be nothing he could do to protect himself.

The vampire stood and casually pulled the limb from his back. "You know, that hurt! But not as much as you're going to hurt…why did you have to kill her huh? We weren't hurting anyone…hell; she made me steal blood from local blood banks rather than feeding on live hosts."

Sam sank down to the ground, his leg no longer able to support him. "Who are you talking about?"

"My mate you bastard. I followed the scent of the one who killed her…this one! I told her he would return, that we needed to move to another place…but Celia was tired of running. She convinced me that if we changed, stopped hunting and found other ways to feed, people would leave us alone…we could live among you without fear."

"The girl who died…she was your mate?" Sam shook his head. He should have made the connection sooner, but he was finding it almost impossible to focus.

Sam heard a groan from Gordon and saw the man get to his knees, his knife in his hands. "You all have to die…you bastards killed my sister, you are evil and have to be destroyed."

Sam yelled. "NO! Gordon, stop!" But Gordon was beyond hearing Sam. He charged the vampire with his knife raised. The vampire turned to Gordon and deflected the first blow, knocking the hunter onto his back and forcing Gordon's knife to slide near the edge of the cliff.

"I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to kill your friends!" The vampire growled as he flipped Gordon onto his stomach, pulling his arm behind him until the shoulder popped. Gordon screamed again, his shoulder dislocated and his arm now useless. "Sam, you can't let him do this to me…you have to help me!"

Sam was anxious about what had happened to Dean and he was angry at what Gordon had done. But he had to try to reach the vampire…maybe he could convince him that his girlfriend had been right. "Look, ahh…what is your name?"

The vampire snarled. "Carson…what's it to you?" He continued to pin Gordon to the ground, reaching up to tear Gordon's shirt and exposing his bare back. "You'll excuse me, but I've been denying myself for too long!" The vampire's head descended again and Gordon screamed once more. His struggles were getting weaker with each bite as the blood loss took its toll on the man.

"Carson, Stop!" Sam tried again.

But Carson wasn't listening to Sam anymore as he continued to feed on Gordon. Sam could feel the bile rising in his throat, but refused to give in. He had to do something and he had to do it now. Sam tried getting to his feet, but once again he fell, almost going over the cliff. He groaned as the pain in his leg lanced through him. The vampire lifted his head and smiled. "Don't worry, as soon as I finish with your friend here…it will be your turn next."

"You're no better than he is…both of you killing for the sake of killing. Celia would be ashamed of you Carson…you are tarnishing her memory by doing what she tried so hard to stop. "

Carson snarled as he headed towards Sam, his fangs extended. "You talk too much!" As the vampire got close, Sam pulled the gun from his waist band and fired point blank into the monster's face, hitting him in the eyes and temporarily blinding him. He quickly reached for the knife that was lying by his hand and launched himself at the vampire before he could recover from the shots to the face. Sam quickly decapitated the vampire, feeling slightly ill at the damage that the gun had done to the vampire's face.

Sam fell back exhausted, his body screaming at him to give in to the blackness that was forming around the edges of his vision. But Sam refused to give in. He crawled over to Gordon and gently turned him over. "Just try to relax Gordon…we'll figure out a way to get you out of here."

Gordon blinked up at Sam, confusion evident in his eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?" Sam asked

"Why are you helping me…why did you kill the vampire…you're one of them."

Sam sighed. "Like I've been trying to tell you Gordon; we don't hunt the supernatural, we hunt and destroy evil. The vampire would have continued to kill innocent people if I hadn't ended his life. I believe that we all have choices, the other two vampires that you tried to kill; they made the right choice. They chose to not kill and they found a way to survive without harming others."

"But I tried to kill you…would have…" Gordon coughed, blood was leaking from his nose and mouth.

"If I didn't help you, if I tried to kill you…then I would be no better than you or that thing over there. You both are killers Gordon…under the skin, you both are the same." Sam moved away from Gordon, he had to find Dean.

Sam moved carefully towards the cliff. He lay down on his stomach and carefully peered over the edge. He sighed as he saw his brother lying on a ledge about 8 feet from the lip of the cliff. Even as Sam watched, he saw his brother beginning to move. "DEAN! Hey man are you ok?"

Dean rolled over, wincing as he felt the blood on the side of his head. He must have hit it on a rock when he went over. He looked up and saw his little brother's worried face. "Yeah, but you really gotta watch that first step…jeez!"

"Can you climb back up Dean?" Sam knew there was no way he could get down to him.

Dean stood on unsteady legs and moved toward the cliff face. "Well that sucks, I don't see any hand holds here Sam…hey where is Gordon and what the hell hit me?" Dean sat down heavily trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind.

"Well, the vampire is dead and Gordon's not doing so good…I don't think he's going to make it Dean." Sam said sadly as he looked over at the still form lying not far from him.

"So Gordon managed to kill the vampire…did you…did you have to shoot Gordon?" Dean didn't want to think about how Sam would deal with it if he had killed the man.

Sam hid the hurt that his brother's words caused as he tried to figure out a way to get Dean up the cliff. Let his brother think what he wanted. "Hold on Dean, I'm going to get something to get you out of there."

Dean hadn't liked the silence from his brother. He must have had to kill Gordon. Damn it, why couldn't he have finished the man. He knew that Sam would be devastated. "Look Sam, I know you didn't want to kill him…but you had to do it. You didn't have any choice man."

Sam's head appeared over the edge of the cliff. "Here Dean, grab the end of the belt and I'll try to pull you up." Sam had grabbed Gordon's belt and with his own had made a rope.

Dean grabbed the end of the belt and bracing his feet against the wall of the cliff began to pull himself up. He only had a few more inches to go when he felt Sam shifting above him. Dean looked up and realized that Sam was starting to be pulled over the cliff. "SAM!" Dean shouted as he prepared to let go of the belt rope. He saw his brother's body suddenly pulled back from the edge and a second hand joined Sam's to pull Dean to safety.

Dean scrambled over the edge and couldn't believe his eyes. Sam slowly rolled to his back, his eyes closed and his breathing rapid and next to him, laying face down was Gordon. "Sam!" Dean knelt beside his brother and realized that he had passed out. His eyes grew hard as he watched Gordon slowly roll onto his back, his eyes searching for Dean's.

"What the hell happened?" Dean demanded.

"Your brother saved me…killed the vampire to save me…too bad….too bad…not going to make it this time." Gordon coughed, gasping for breath. Dean moved over and held the man's head up to make breathing easier. He jumped when Gordon grabbed his wrist.

"Sorry…didn't understand…god, what a mess…almost killed him..I thought he was evil Dean…you have to understand." Gordon's words were getting softer as he struggled to breathe.

"All I understand you bastard is that you tried to kill an innocent man…you tried him and found him guilty without looking at all the evidence. You were wrong Gordon, our world isn't black and white, it's filled with shades of grey and I'm glad that it is…because people like Sam deserve a chance and who knows, some day it may be the people like Sam that save us all."

Dean watched as the light left Gordon's eyes. He tried to feel some kind of sympathy for the man, but all he felt was pity and fear. If Dean didn't have Sam in his life, this could easily have been him. Dean looked over at his brother and realized that he had a lot to say and this time he was going to say it…but first he had to get them down from this damn mountain…again.

TBC

Raven524: So Gordon is dead, killed by a vampire…I know, Dean wanted to do it, but I decided to spare the boy any more trauma. After all, he doesn't need any more guilt does he? Just one more chapter to go to finish this one up…yes, you go it the dreaded chick flick moment that Dean has been avoiding is coming quickly…so buckle your seat belts and get ready…on to the last chapter! (p.s. almost forgot, review please??)


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shattered**

**Chapter 24– Epilogue**

Dean sighed as he watched the steady breathing of his brother in the bed next to him. It had been over a week since he had managed to get Sam down the mountain. Dean had driven them to the next town, not wanting to use the same hospital as before…he didn't need to answer more questions. Sam had a cast on his leg to match the new cast that had been placed on his newly broken hand. It had been touch and go for the first couple of days as Sam fought the infection in his system. But in the end, his brother had come through and was on his way to recovering…physically that is.

Sam had barely spoken since waking up in the hospital. He answered Dean's questions, but didn't initiate any conversations. He was barely sleeping again and so far was refusing to eat more than a few bites of food at a time. But worse, the spark was gone from Sam's eyes. He was shutting down and Dean wasn't sure how to stop it.

Dean jumped as his brother began to moan and toss on the bed. "NO! I won't…you can't make me…God, I can't…" The tears were flowing down Sam's sweaty face as he continued to struggle in his nightmare. Dean knew that he was reliving what had happened with Gordon. He had tried to talk to Sam about it, but Sam just turned away, refusing to let Dean in.

"Come on Sam, it's just a nightmare." Dean said as he gently wiped a tear from his brother's face. "You're safe Sam…nothings going to get you."

Sam sat up gasping, frantically searching the room before realizing where he was. "Sorry Dean…didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to bed, I'm ok." Sam sat on the edge of the bed and reached for the crutch that he was using to get around. It was awkward with just one hand, but Sam refused to let Dean help him any more than he had to.

Sam moved carefully to the bathroom, closing the door with a sigh. He knew that Dean wouldn't let him be in here for long, but it was the only place he could try to get his emotions back under control. Sam turned on the tap and washed his face. As he looked at his reflection in the mirror he didn't recognize the man looking back at him. His face was thinner and he had a hopeless look in his eyes. Sam sat on the edge of the tub and tried to convince himself that everything would be ok.

Sam felt the tears forming as he tried to hold back the sob. Gordon's words continued to haunt him…he had been touched by the demon and some day he would have to face the demon again. When that happened, would he have the strength to make the right choice or would he end up like Max. His father had placed Dean in front of him as a living shield because he doubted Sam's ability to succeed. Even Dean had assumed that he needed help getting rid of the vampire…he refused to let Sam out of his sight now which was also getting on Sam's nerves.

Sam's life was spiraling out of control and he didn't know how to get the control back. But worse yet, his brother was going to end up being dragged down with him. Everything came back to Sam, his mother dying, Jess and now his father…all of them dead because they were between him and this demon. If he were stronger, he would leave Dean and face this on his own. But he knew deep down that he couldn't do that to Dean. He knew that Dean was afraid he'd leave him again and he knew that he was the only family that Dean had left. He understood that Dean would hold onto him with both hands before letting him go. The whole situation was hopeless for both of them.

Sam jumped as he heard the soft knock on the door. "Hey kiddo, did you fall in? 'Cause if you did, I'm not jumping in after you!"

"Be out in a minute!" Sam called as he went to remove the trace of his latest shame from his face.

Dean began to pace as he waited for Sam to come out of the bathroom. He had heard the soft sobs and it broke his heart that his brother was obviously suffering. He stopped as he heard the bathroom door opening. Sam moved slowly into the room and headed back towards the bed.

Dean decided that enough was enough. "Sammy…I can't believe I'm saying this…but look man, we gotta talk."

Sam didn't say anything as he sat on the edge of the bed, playing with a loose thread on the cast on his wrist.

"Damn it Sam, you just can't make it easy on me can you! You tried for weeks to get me to tell you how I felt about Dad and I admit, it took me a while, but I told you. Maybe it would have been better if Dad had never made the trade, but I can't change that now. He's not here so you're stuck with me Sam."

Sam looked up and saw the guilt in his brother's eyes. "Dean, you weren't to blame…you were in a coma. I should have…" Sam looked down at his feet, unwilling to meet his brother's eyes.

"What Sam…how could you think you were responsible for Dad's death?"

"I gave him the summoning herbs Dean, Bobby told me what they were and I gave them to him anyway. You were unconscious, but if you had been there, you wouldn't have given them to him. I never followed his other orders, but no, I had to follow that one! Dad is right; I'm a screw up and need to be looked after!" Sam started to get to his feet, intending to get away.

Dean stood in front of Sam and gently pushed him back onto the bed. "Man, I bet Dad is getting ready to kick both of our asses right now!"

Sam looked up; Dean almost never spoke of his father. "Why Dean, you have nothing to feel guilty about…you've done everything he asked you to do and then some."

"Yeah, I bet he's really proud, I'm so busy feeling sorry for myself that I introduce you to the lunatic that almost gets you killed. Not to mention, I've been using you as my personal punching bag…I wouldn't blame you if you decided you didn't want anything else to do with me Sam." Dean turned and walked to the chair in the corner. He sat and placed his head in his hands.

Sam moved to stand beside Dean and placed a hand on his brother's head. "Dean, I'm not going anywhere. I understand, you were and still are grieving. I'm just sorry that Dad stuck you with taking care of me Dean…I mean; you have a right to a life of your own. You must want something more than to just clean up after my messes; don't you?"

Dean looked up. "Sam, look. What I want…what you want…none of that matters now. We only have each other and one scary demon breathing down our necks. I once told you that helping people, killing as many of those evil sons of bitches as we can helps…but you know what really helps Sam?"

"No, what?"

"Knowing that when we face that bastard, it will be with you at my side. You were right Sam, together as a family, we are stronger than apart. You've saved me more than you know Sam, if it weren't for you being such a pain in my ass…I could have ended up like Gordon….Thanks Sam…thanks for never giving up on me."

Sam sat in the other chair. "You know I'll always be there for you Dean…and I know you'll always be there for me…but do we have to be joined at the hip? I understand you worry when I'm alone, but I worry about you too. You're not indestructible Dean."

Dean smiled "What do you mean…all big brothers come with special super powers!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious Dean."

"So am I…look, I'll try to let you out of my sight once in awhile…but I will never stop worrying about you Sam…you're my brother and no matter what happens, that will never change."

Sam smiled, suddenly feeling a little hope seep into the gloom that had been following him around. "So, you've been watching daytime TV again huh?"

Dean looked puzzled. "Yeah…so?"

"Well I'd lay off the Oprah for a while…this new softer gentler big brother is really starting to scare me!" Sam ducked as Dean aimed for the back of his head.

"Oprah…I thought you were more into Jerry Springer! As I recall, his guests like to use chairs to express themselves!"

Sam jumped up and moved as quickly as he could as Dean picked up the chair he was sitting in and started after him. "Hey, no fair! I can't run with this cast on Dean!"

"Who said anything about playing fair Sammy…soft am I, we'll see who is going soft!" Dean gently grabbed Sam, pushing him onto the bed. "As I recall…you had a ticklish spot right about here!"

"Dean!" Sam giggled as he tried to roll away from his brother.

Dean smiled…God, how he loved to hear his brother's giggle. "Damn Sam, I could have saved myself from the chick flick moment if I'd known this would have worked! Now where was that other spot…oh yeah…here it is!" Dean smiled wickedly as his brother squirmed and giggled and for the first time in a while he was glad he made it back.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, Chick Flick moment over and both boys survived…sort of. Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers and hope that you all liked the way this one ended. Not all the issues are resolved, but then…that just leaves more to deal with in future fics (wink) Catch you all in the next one!


End file.
